


Under the Light of Alola

by kickjumptwist (thenikkus)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon Journey, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underage Drinking, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenikkus/pseuds/kickjumptwist
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Moon has always dreamt of being Champion. After her dad accepts a new job at the Aether foundation, she finds herself on the beautiful, League-free, islands of Alola. Moon promises to return to Kanto to take on the League once she completes the Island challenge.  As she travels across Alola, Moon finds her destiny intertwined with three others and like all best laid plans she will find that her fate lies under the light of Alola.





	1. Prologue/Alola, Alola!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a few things before we get started... This is my first creative writing attempt in years so please bare with me on any mistakes. I started this fic back in January and was going to start posting back in March but my hubby got really sick and I had to stop writing for a few months. Despite all of that this story has stuck with me... demanding to be written. Expect this to be long... I have 20k+ words ready for reading and I am not even close to being done with this story. Ive taken a few liberties with some of the characters but you can expect this to have a mix of the games and the anime. All characters will be 18+ if that wasn't clear by the summary... Because who would really let their 10 year old roam the wilderness at that age. I like to think people would start their Pokemon adventure once they graduated high school. Anyways... I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all will enjoy!  
> <#

The sun had set and high tide was creeping its way up the rocky shore. Moon sat alone on the beach watching the waves crash against the rocks as they rolled in. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks… 

She had stormed out of the house when her parents had told her they were moving. Well… Not just moving, migrating… In a few weeks she and her mom would be flying on a one-way ticket to the region of Alola. She knows she should be excited, any other girl would be happy to move away to the tropical islands surrounded by crystal clear beaches, filled with exotic Pokémon but Alola didn’t have the one thing Moon had dreamed of since she was a little girl.

A Pokémon League. 

She felt like all her plans and promises were shattered all because her dad had accepted a new job at the Aether Foundation. He was a Pokémon geneticist and this new project required him to be closer to their headquarters in Alola. Her parents had put their house on the market that morning and it had sold in less than 12 hours. So, she and her mom had to move as soon as possible while her dad stayed behind for a few months to finish up his current projects at Professor Oak’s lab. The thought of her family being separated for so long caused her to choke on a sob. 

“Hey baby girl…” a familiar voice called from behind.

Moon’s shoulders slumped, she should have known her dad would come after her. She didn’t even look up at him, “Go away” she replied.

He sighed and took a seat next to her, “Moon, I know your upset but Alola is a beautiful place. I’m sure you will love it there.”

Moon frowned, “But Sun is here… We were supposed to be starting our Pokémon adventure and now I can’t go because I will be on the other side of the world!”

“Oh, Moon you will make new friends, knowing you I’m sure you will have a Rival getting off the plane! Plus, I bet you are sure to make Sun jealous with all the rare Pokémon you will catch in Alola!”

“But there is no Pokémon league in Alola!” Moon knew she was whining but her father knew well enough it was her dream to challenge Red. 

He hummed in acknowledgment, “That is true but Alola has the Island Challenge. Moon, have you ever heard of Z moves?”

She looked up at her dad slightly curious and shook her head no.

“Alola has something special that no other regions have and that is Z moves. I’ve never seen one in person, but from what I understand it is when a trainer and Pokémon’s wishes combine during battle to unleash powerful attack… A Z move. To use a Z-move you have to have a Z crystal which are earned by completing Trials on the Island Challenge.” He paused for a moment then nudged Moon with his elbow, “I tell you what, you beat the Island challenge, I’ll fly you back to Kanto to challenge the league. Maybe even show Sun a thing or two?”

Moon rubbed at her irritated eyes and thought about her dad’s proposal. It would be kind of cool to come back with Pokémon rare to the region and beat her childhood rival. She could just imagine Sun’s face when she and her partner unleashed a z-move. She could also challenge the league and fulfill the promise she made to Red when she was a child.  
A promise she thought she would have to break because she was moving. She knew it was kind of silly, but Moon had a rule about Promises; They are never to be broken and her parents knew all too well how serious she was about keeping her promises. Moon looked her father straight in the eye, “Do you promise?” She asked knowing that he would understand how important this was for her.

He chuckled knowingly, “Of course, sweetie! And you know I’ll be right there cheering you on when you defeat Red with a Z-move!” 

“Thanks dad.” Moon tried to hide her smile. Her dad always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. 

Her dad cleared his throat, “I do have another surprise for you.”

“You do?” She asked frowning, she wasn’t sure she could deal with any more surprises today. 

Her dad unzipped his backpack, “Well, remember when you were 10 and I promised to get you your first Pokémon?”  
Moon grabbed the sleeve of her dad’s lab coat, “No way dad! Really?” 

He chuckled, “Calm down it’s not too exciting… At least not yet.” Moon watched as he pulled an egg incubator out of his bag. “You see this egg here, I had it specially bred just for you!”

He handed her the incubator and she stared at the golden-brown egg in awe. “What kind of Pokémon is it?” 

Her dad smiled mischievously at her, “You’ll just have to wait and see!”

“Fine be that way! Whoever she is we are going to be the best of friends. Thank you so much dad!” She sat the incubator next to her and gave him a hug.

“She?” He laughed hugging her back.

She smiled and winked at him, “It’s just a feeling.” 

He laughed, “Well kiddo, I think it is time we head home. I’m sure your mother has dinner ready… I think she had mentioned she was going to make your favorite dessert.” 

Moon smiled and stood up, “Ok let’s go! And dad?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I’m sorry for yelling and running out like that.”

He laughed, “Well to tell you the truth I was prepared for worse!”

“What do you mean by that?” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Nothing!” He said playfully.

“Whatever… Race you the rest of the way!” She said running toward their home.  
Her dad laughed and ran after her.

—3 weeks later—

Moon had arrived in Alola yesterday morning after a long flight and spent the majority of the day unpacking boxes with her mom. Her room was mostly in order except for a few boxes of knickknacks that she had yet to unpack and the shopping bag with a few outfits her mom had bought when they realized Moon’s box of clothing was missing. 

The morning light filtered through the window on the sleeping form of Moon, when her mother’s Meowth ran in to the room and started pawing at her foot that was hanging off the bed. Moon groaned in her sleep and kicked at the offending Pokémon. Meowth waited for a few moments then started playfully clawing at her foot. Meowth’s sharp claws digging in to her skin had woken her up. 

She pulled her leg back under the covers, “Give me another hour Meowth!” she yelled grumpily.

“Mwar… MWAR,” yowled Meowth.

Moon sighed deeply, “Ok Meowth, I’m up!” 

She quickly sat up on the edge of the bed and the Meowth ran out of the room. She blinked sleepily at her surroundings, glancing at her egg that was nestled in a mound of pillows at the foot of her bed, then at the bag of clothing her mom had bought yesterday. Stretching as she stood she walked over to the shopping bag and emptied its contents on her bed. There were 4 sets of the same clothes: a yellow floral crop top and a pair of green shorts. Moon looked puzzled but was too tired to question it and quickly dressed.

She walked over to the mound of pillows she had nested her egg in for the night and picked it up. “Good morning my little mystery!” she greeted with a yawn. “Can you guess what today is? Today is the day we start our adventure and I get to pick a starter Pokémon! I’ve been researching the starter Pokémon here in Alola and to be honest I’m not sure who I’d like to pick yet. I wish you were here already, so I didn’t have to make such a hard decision. But until you get here I’ll need a partner to protect us from wild Pokémon.” 

She felt the egg jiggle in response. She had read that Pokémon eggs would start to move more the closer they were to hatching. Moon smiled, brushing her hand across the egg and sat it back on the pillow nest.

“Well I’m going to see if Mom wants anymore help unpacking before we head out.” She said to the egg as she exited the room. 

She noticed the living room was unoccupied when she entered it. She glanced in to the kitchen and noticed it was empty as well, “Mom?” She called out.

“Out here honey!” She heard from the patio. Moon chuckled, she should have known her Mom would be on the patio. It was practically all she talked about since they entered the house. 

Moon walked outside to see her mom standing next to the railings of the patio, staring out at the beautiful ocean view. 

Her mother turned when she heard Moon clear her throat, “Well good morning sleepy head!” she greeted, “You were out like a light!”

“A 12-hour flight and 6 hours of unpacking will do that.” Moon quipped.

Her mom laughed, “Well, you ought to be a ball of energy now! Are you ready for your big day?”

“I sure am! But do you need any help unpacking?” Moon asked thoughtfully.

“That’s ok honey I think I’ll tackle the boxes today. Why don’t you eat some breakfast and finish getting ready? Then you can head on up to Iki Town. Professor Kukui said you should meet him up there whenever you got up.” 

“Thank you so much mom!” Moon kissed her mom’s cheek and ran in to the kitchen. Not wanting to waste too much time eating she grabbed a banana off the counter and ate it as she walked back to her room to finish getting ready.

Moon grabbed her favorite red beanie and walked over to the mirror to brush her hair. As she was fixing her hair and beanie in the mirror, she glanced at the autographed piece of journal paper that Red had given her when she was younger. It read, “I hope you keep your promise. Good Luck, Moon… -Red.”

She couldn’t help getting caught up in the nostalgia of the day that she received it. She was 10 and Red had been Champion for several years already and there was news that he was in Pallet Town visiting. Every kid in Pallet Town wanted to meet him but no one more so than Moon, he was her Idol. She remembers skipping school with Sun to ride their bikes around town to see if they could find him. They drove around all day looking for him, careful to avoid their homes and Professor Oak’s lab where both their parents worked. They searched all day, finally giving up when the sun had set and they needed to report back home.  
When she got home she noticed a vehicle in the drive way she didn’t recognize, she opened the door to her house slowly, and heard her dad talking to someone in the kitchen. When she walked in to the kitchen her jaw dropped seeing both the Champion and the former Champion casually talking with her dad.  
Apparently Red and Blue had been at Professor Oak’s Lab all day and her Dad had invited them over for dinner. Over dinner, ten-year-old Moon clung to the champion, asking him all kinds of questions. Most of which Blue answered for him and Red would nod in confirmation. Blue then asked Moon what she wanted to be when she grew up and without skipping a beat she answered with, “The third champion from Pallet town!”

All the adults laughed at her answer and Blue said, “You hear that Red? This little girl is threatening you!”

“What? No! It’s not a threat, it is a promise!” She declared.

To her embarrassment, her parents then had to explain to the champions her strict policy when it came to promises. She wasn’t really embarrassed by the fact that she won’t break a promise, but she really didn’t want people knowing about it, especially the champions. It had shamed her so much that she started to shut down in a silent anxiety attack. Now that she thinks about it, Red must have noticed something was off because when Blue was caught up in conversation with her parents, he quietly asked her, “Do you really want to be a champion?”

It was the first words he had spoken to her and she was so shocked she could only nod. He stared silently at her for moment before he nodded back. He pulled out his journal and tore off a piece of paper and wrote a message on the paper, folded it, and handed it to Moon. 

“For later.” He said quietly.

She smiled and whispered back to him, “I promise.” She kept that promise too, waiting until she was in bed before she even opened the secret message. Since then she had it framed and placed it on her desk as a reminder that she had a promise to keep. 

A smile grew across her face as she realized today was the first step in keeping her promise to the champion. She tore her gaze away from the now framed secret message and looked at herself in the mirror, “Watch out Alola, the next Indigo League Champion has arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does she really think she will be the Indigo League Champion? Right now yes... yes she does.


	2. The Seer and the Champion

The warm Alolan sun shined high in the sky as Moon made her way up Route 1 towards Iki Town. She was admiring the local flora that grew off the sides of the path when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Moon pulled out her phone to see that Sun had sent her a message on Pokégram. She clicked on the notification revealing a picture of a Bulbasaur that had Sun all wrapped up in its vines. 

“Hey Moon! Just got my starter Pokémon! Wish you were here so I could beat you for the first time! :P Anyways hope your training hard because you can bet that I won’t go easy on you when we meet again!” Sun’s message read. 

Moon felt a small ping of jealousy flare up at the sight of Sun already having a Pokémon. She knew she shouldn’t be jealous because she technically had her first Pokémon, but Sun’s bragging nature always rubbed her the wrong way.

Moon looked up from her phone trying to think of a good response when she noticed a railed look out spot and a landmark sign that read ‘Kala’e Bay.' Curious, she walked to the edge of the railing and looked down at the bay below. 

The view was gorgeous... Wingull flew low across the turquoise sea and white sands hugged the edges of the bay. Since she had her Pokégram up she snapped a few pictures of the view and shared them. As she added a few hashtags, a spark of inspiration hit her and she knew exactly how to respond to her hometown rival. Moon turned around to take a few selfies that showed off the beautiful bay in the background. 

Moon couldn’t help but smirk as she sent one of the selfies and a reply back to Sun, “So you chose grass type huh? I’m on my way to pick out my first Pokémon now! But I had to stop and check out this view. This picture doesn’t give Alola justice, this place is amazing! Btw when I see you again, you won’t have a chance in hell of beating me!” 

Satisfied with her reply Moon tucked her phone in to her back pocket and walked away from the railing. She had only walked a few feet when she heard a loud roar come from the bay. She rushed back to the railing to see a wild Gyarados attacking a trainer on the beach below. 

The trainer wore all black clothes and had blonde hair that covered his face. She watched him call out his Pokémon and it immediately attacked the wild Gyarados. Moon had never seen the type of Pokémon the boy was using, it looked like it had some type of helmet or armor on its head, but she couldn’t tell from where she stood.

The trainers commands echoed off the cliffs as he ran up and down the shore behind his battling partner. It was like a dance almost, The Gyarados would use thrash then trainer and Pokémon would dodge and use air slash. This pattern continued back and forth until the Gyarados became confused from thrashing. The trainer’s final command echoed in the bay and his Pokémon charged Gyarados. It’s claws glowing red as it jumped in the air, slashing Gyarados across the face. The wild Gyarados fell backwards in to the water, splashing wildly in an attempt to flee from the battle. The boy and his Pokémon watched the Gyarados swim out of the bay and in to the depths of the ocean. 

Unable to contain her excitement, Moon cheered loudly. The trainer sharply looked up in her direction and she waved at him, “That was a great battle!” she yelled hoping he could understand her from this distance.

The boy quickly looked away, returned his Pokémon to its ball, and started walking towards the mouth of a cave that she had not noticed was there.

Seeing how in sync that trainer was with his Pokémon when they battled had exhilarated Moon. She opened her bag, removed the egg to cradle it in her arms. 

“My little mystery you should have seen this trainer just now. He was amazing! I can’t wait to have that kind of bond with you.” The egg wiggled in response and Moon felt her heart swell with happiness. 

“I’d say from the looks of it, you might already have a strong bond” said a voice from behind her.

“Wha??” Moon yelped, clutched her egg to her chest, and turned around to see a man wearing sweatpants and a lab coat… without a shirt.

The man laughed at her reaction, “Hey there Cousin! I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re Moon right? from Kanto?”

Moon quickly realized that this was the Professor who helped her set up her trainer passport, “Yeah that’s me! And you’re Professor Kukui, I remember you helping me set up my trainer passport. Thank you again! I can’t wait to take on the island challenge!” 

Professor Kukui laughed, “That’s what I like to hear! Well we have a lot of work to do before you can officially start. First step: Let’s get up to Iki Town so you can talk with the Kahuna about getting your starter Pokémon!” 

“Alright let’s go!” Moon said as she nestled the egg back in to her bag.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say your Dad gave you that egg?” Kukui asked.

Moon snorted, “Fitting isn’t it? Respected Pokémon geneticist gives his daughter an egg for her first Pokémon and tells her it’s a surprise. Got to love him.” 

Professor Kukui laughed, “That sounds like Cecil… Your father is a great man and a brilliant researcher, I’m excited to have him around.”

The image of this shirtless lab coat wearing professor discussing important Pokémon research with her nerdy straight edge dad flashed in her head. It was hard for her to imagine that the man next her was even a professor. Compared to her dad, Professor Oak, and even Sun’s Dad, he didn’t really look like a professor. This man looked more like a jock who put on a lab coat and started calling himself a professor. Yet the face matched the man who skyped her to help her set up her trainer passport. Curiosity struck her, and she asked, “So what do you study?”

The Professor’s eyes lit up with excitement, “I study Pokémon Moves!”

“Pokémon moves?” Moon asked in confusion, “How do you do that?”

The professor smirked, “By battling of course! Or sometimes if I think I can learn something I’ll take a direct hit.”

Moon wasn’t sure if he was serious about taking direct hits, but she didn’t question it and listened to him explain about his research until they reached the stairs that led to Iki Town.

“Well here we are!” The professor announced as they reached the top of the stairs. The town was small, consisting of six houses that sat in a semi-circle around a large stage in the center of town. Despite looking well lived in, there wasn’t a single person in sight. Both the professor and Moon looked around the deserted town and then at each other in confusion.

“This is Iki Town? Where is everyone?” Moon asked.

The professor rubbed the back of his head, “Well that’s strange... I sent my assistant up ahead to tell the Kahuna we were on the way.” The professor hummed in thought, “Oh! Perhaps they went up to the ruins?”

“The ruins?” Moon mimicked.

“The Ruins of Conflict, it houses the shrine to the Island Deity Tapu Koko. The Kahuna tends the ruins daily and if I know my assistant she would have liked to see them in person. Say why don’t you check up at the ruins? Who knows maybe you will even get a glimpse of Tapu Koko!” He said winking at her.

Moon laughed, “I doubt that will happen, but I’ll go check it out. How do I get there?”

“You see that trail up ahead?” He pointed to a dirt path that led to a forested area. “That is Mahalo Trail, it leads to the ruins. I’ll stay here just in case they happen to show up before you are back.”

“Sounds good.” Moon replied before heading off up the trail.

***  
Moon enjoyed the peaceful walk up the trail. The air was considerably cooler beneath the dense trees and felt soothing on her skin that was starting to burn. She was about to put some sunscreen on when she came across a sign indicating the ruins were up ahead. She made a mental note to put some on later.

At the top of the trail she could see a long plank bridge suspended over a large ravine that led to the entrance of the ruins. She walked up to the edge of the bridge and inspected it. It didn’t look safe but she summoned her courage and took a step. The wooden planks creaked beneath her feet and the bridge swayed with her added weight. 

Moon gulped, holding tight to the rope railing, she walked a few feet before she decided that it was strong enough to support her. Taking a deep breath, she started to cross the rickety bridge at a slow but steady pace. 

As she got closer she could hear a voice coming from inside the ruins. “That’s probably the Kahuna” she thought as she started to cross a bit faster. When Moon finally made it across the bridge she recognized the voice as female. She crept to the entrance and peaked inside. 

A blonde girl in a white dress was knelt down in front of the alter praying aloud to the Guardian Deity. Feeling a bit like she was intruding on a private moment she backed away from the entrance. Moon walked to the edge of the railing and sat down letting her feet dangle off the cliff edge. Moon figured that the girl probably wasn’t the kahuna, but she didn’t want to interrupt just to find out.  
After a few minutes she heard a gasp from behind her. She turned to see the blonde standing there, face beat red, obviously surprised that Moon was sitting outside the ruins. 

“How long have you been there?” the girl asked nervously.

Moon stood up and walked over to the girl, “Not very long but I didn’t want to interrupt your prayer, so I waited out here. I was actually sent up here to look for the kahuna.” 

The girl’s face smoothed out and she nodded in understanding, “Oh, I was with Kahuna Hala earlier. He said he had something to attend to, so he left the town on his own.”

Moon frowned, “Professor Kukui will be disappointed. He sent me up here to look for him.”

Lillie’s face lit up, “So, you’re one of the professor’s acquaintances? It is nice to meet you. I haven’t seen you around. Are you the new trainer from Kanto?”

Moon laughed, “Yeah that’s me I just got here yesterday.”

“Welcome to Alola then. I’m Lillie I work with the professor as his assistant.” Lillie said politely. 

Moon smiled, “I’m Moon, it’s nice to meet you!”

“If the professor is in Iki Town I better head back, care to join me or would you like to commune with Tapu Koko?”

“You mean you can actually talk with the Guardian?”

Lillie giggled, “Well no… although I have read that the ancient people of Melemele used to talk with the deity through the Alter. People now-a-days do it just as a ritual.”

“Sounds interesting but I probably should be getting back as well. The professor only sent me up here to find the Kahuna. Maybe he is back in town now.”

Lillie nodded and looked at the rickety bridge, “I hate crossing this bridge,” Lillie commented, “It just doesn’t feel safe.”

Moon laughed, “That’s what I thought getting over here. Do you think it will support us both?”

Lillie seemed to think about it for a moment then giggled, “I’m sure it will be fine. The Kahuna crosses it everyday and he weighs more than both of us combine.”

“Is he a large man?” Moon asked.

“Huge…” Lillie said holding out her arms to demonstrate.

Moon giggled, “Well as they say in Kalos, Allons-y!” Moon was the first to cross the bridge, the planks creaking beneath her feet. 

“Have you ever been to Kalos?” Lillie asked following behind Moon.

“Once when I was younger. We visited Lumiose City for the Pokémon Science Convention held at the Prism Tower.”

“Oh I forgot the professor said your dad is a researcher too. If you don’t mind me asking, what does he study?”

“Well, he studies Pokémon genes primarily focusing on those genes passed through breeding.” Moon replied concentrating on the other side of the ravine. The trees across from them began to shake when they were half way across the bridge. 

“What’s tha—” Moon started to ask as a flock of Spearow flew from the trees in to the air. The Spearow began to circle above them.

“That can’t be good.” Moon said aloud and turned to look at Lillie. 

The blonde looked frightened, “Do you have your Pokémon yet?” she asked nervously.

Moon shook her head, “No, that’s why I am here to see the Kahuna…”

Lillie gulped, “Well maybe they will leave us alone. Let’s keep moving…” she ushered Moon on.

Moon continued to cross the bridge, eyes fixed on the solid land ahead of her, she listened carefully to the sounds around her, the water splashing below her, the Spearow cawing above her, even the sound of Lillie footsteps following behind her. She was so focused on listening that she didn’t see the Spearow diving in towards her.

Lillie cried out, “Moon look out!”

Moon turned around to see the Spearow flying at full speed towards her. “Move!” Lillie screamed and pushed her out of the way, taking the attack instead. The tackle threw the blonde in to the air, Lillie’s arms flailing to gain purchase. Unfortunately, she grabbed ahold of the rope railing causing the bridge to flip, tossing Moon in to the ravine. 

 

Lillie still had ahold of the bridge and the piercing sound of the blonde’s scream mixed with her own echoed off of the cliffs around her. Moon closed her eyes and thought of her egg in her backpack. It probably wouldn’t survive the fall… In an attempt to save her unhatched Pokémon, she grabbed her backpack and held it across her stomach.  
The adrenaline made her hyperaware of her senses, so aware that when Lillie stopped screaming, Moon’s eyes fluttered opened and she gasped. A Flash of golden light flew towards her at lightning speed, it was the Guardian Deity, Tapu Koko. In one arm it had Lillie and the other was reaching out towards her, Moon reached her arm out but the Pokémon was out of reach. She looked down to see how close she was to the bottom and the air was knocked from her lungs as Tapu Koko grabbed her out of the freefall. The guardian flew them back inside of the ruins and sat them down in front of the Alter. 

Moon coughed trying to catch her breath as Lillie bowed to the guardian, “Tapu Koko…” Lillie gasped, “Thank you for saving us!”

Moon was still coughing but managed to say Thanks between coughs.

“Kooookooooo!” The guardian replied as it placed its hand on the Alter and looked at both girls and nodded towards the alter.

“I think Tapu Koko wants to talk with us.” Lillie placed her hand on the Alter and asked, “Tapu Koko, do you wish to speak with us?”

Tapu Koko nodded and looked at Moon who had not placed her hand on the alter yet.

“Moon, you have to place your hand on the alter. It isn’t wise to keep a deity waiting.” Lillie chastised.

“Oh, uh, sorry…” Moon mumbled. As she placed her hand on the alter, a clap of thunder rang out, and the air around them felt full of electric energy. She could even feel a warm static charge beneath her palm.

“What was that?” Moon asked as she looked up at the guardian, its eyes were glowing a deep orange color. Moon looked at the girl next to her and saw that her eyes were also glowing.

“This is Electric Terrain! Oh Moon… your eyes…” Lillie said

“Yours too!” Moon gasped.

“Silence young ones.” They both turned towards the deep and ancient voice of the guardian. “Listen close because this is the last we will be able to speak. The Sun and the Moon, the celestial bodies that guide us, have fore told of this moment…” The guardian paused. 

“The seer…” The guardian gestured to Lillie, “and the champion…” then gestured to Moon. “Two of the chosen, arrive at my shrine together. Signaling the winds of change to roll in from the sea… bringing with it promise of darkness… And you are not ready for what is to come…” The Deity’s voice sounded sorrowful. “But there is time still yet. Moon, I ask that you complete the Island Challenge…” The Deities eyes glowed brighter, “and if time permits become the Champion you were meant to be”

“Champion… It’s all I’ve ever dreamed of…” Moon replied.

“And you will have it. As long as you promise to protect Alola when darkness begins to devour our light.”

“I promise…” Moon replied without hesitation.

The guardian turned to Lillie, “I heard your prayers… You asked to know the meaning of the visions that brought you to my Alter. This moment is the reason. I met someone like you long ago… A seer with a thirst for knowledge… I advise that you continue your research and to seek out what your visions show you in the future. The fate of Alola will one day depend on it.”

“You heard me?” Lillie asked surprised.

“I hear all who pray at my Alter but the voice of a chosen is loudest of all.”

“Thank you for listening… I promise I’ll follow the visions and I’ll continue my research.”

“Good. I have two more requests that I would ask of you both. First, you cannot tell anyone of our meeting but the other chosen. There will be four of you. The Seer, The Champion, The Kind-heart, and The Warrior. My final request to you both… Seek out the other chosen. Their identities are unknown to me and the other Guardians.”

“If you don’t know who they are, how will we recognize them?” Moon asked.

“Champion, you are new here to Alola but If I were to ask you where the heart of Alola lies what would you answer?”

“In its light.” She blurted out before she even thought about the question.

“That’s what I thought too!” Lillie gasped.

“The chosen know where the heart of Alola lies, even if they never thought of the question.”

“I understand, and I promise to find the others.”

“As do I,” Lillie chimed in behind her.

Tapu Koko nodded and removed his hand from the Alter, “Koookooooooo” The guardian yelled, and the electric terrain fell. The guardian extended its arm to Moon, in its hand was a small sparkling stone.

“For me?” Moon asked, and the guardian nodded. Moon accepted the stone and bowed deeply, “Thank you again for saving us.”  
“Kooookooooo!” It shrieked and in a flash of golden light it flew out of the ruin. Moon chased after the deity and watched as it flew in to the afternoon sky. She watched until the golden light of the deity faded away.  
“That was… really fucking cool.” Moon cheered holding the sparkling stone to her heart as she spun around to the girl. Lillie was walking towards her and giggled at Moon’s excitement. 

“I have to agree… It is rare to see Tapu Koko let alone meet and commune with it.” Lillie paused, “Although… I worry about what is to come. I wonder what the darkness is?”

“Yeah that did sound pretty ominous…” Moon thought about the warning the guardian gave them, “I think we should focus on what the guardian wants us to do. We need to find the others and we both have tasks to do.”

“Your right… Its just… I’m not a trainer… I mean I do have a Pokémon, but I’ve never battled before.”

“That’s alright Lillie! Remember, Tapu Koko said to focus on your research and follow your visions. Plus, you’ll have me by your side and I’m sure once we find the others they will be there for you too.”

“Your right Moon. Thank you.” Lillie responded honestly.

Moon nodded, “Now let’s get back before the professor comes looking for us.” She said cheerfully.

Lillie sighed, “We are going to have to cross the bridge again.” 

Moon groaned, cheerful mood gone. She really hated that bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* Gladion has been spotted but don't get too excited we have a ways to go until our hero meets the Edgelord face to face.  
> I think Moon may have jumped the gun on that promise, If she thinks she will be returning to Kanto anytime soon she ought to think again.  
> Lillie is brave and I think she has learned a few tips from Professor Kukui about how to take a hit from a Pokemon. ;P  
> Hope you enjoyed! Updates will be on Sunday Funday!


	3. I choose you!

Moon and Lillie made it across the bridge without incident. They walked down the trail towards Iki town in silence, both in deep contemplation about what the guardian had said. As they approached the bottom of the trail Moon could see the professor talking to a huge man with grey hair. By Lillie’s description earlier she figured that was the Kahuna, but next to him stood a boy with dark green hair that looked to be her age.

Moon whispered to Lillie, “I’m guessing that is the Kahuna but who is the boy?” 

“That is Kahuna Hala’s grandson, Hau.” Lillie whispered back just as the Professor noticed them and waved them over.

“Hey Moon!” He greeted as they approached, “You already met Lillie huh? She’s my assistant!” The Professor turned to the blonde, “Lillie, I thought you were with the Kahuna?” He asked concerned.

Lillie nervously grabbed her bag strap and looked down, “Sorry Professor, Kahuna Hala said he had something to attend to, so I took a little stroll up Mahalo Trail while I waited for him to return.”

The professor nodded, “Oh, and that’s how you met our new neighbor Moon? She just got to Alola yesterday! Why don’t you help her find her way around yeah?”

Lillie gave Moon a small smile, “I’ll do my best.” 

“Moon let me introduce you to Kahuna Hala and his grandson Hau,” said the Professor gesturing to the man and boy next to him. 

“Alola,” They both greeted, and Moon waved back at them.

The Kahuna step forward, “So, you’re the new trainer Kukui was telling me about? Welcome to Melemele Island. I am Hala the Kahuna of Melemele and this is my Grandson, Hau. He is going to choose his first Pokémon today, I take it you are here to pick your partner too?”

“Yes sir!” Moon replied eagerly.

“Hoho! So polite! Well then let’s make it official! If you would both follow me.” The kahuna turned and started walking to the platform in the center of the town. 

Hau walked beside her as they followed the Kahuna, “Hey I am Hau!” The boy smiled brightly as he greeted her, “So, you’re from Kanto yeah? Did you bring any Pokémon here with you?”

“No I… um sort of…” Moon pulled her egg out of her bag to show it to Hau.

“Wow! A Pokémon egg!” Hau jumped up and down excitedly, “Do you know what it is going to be?” 

Moon laughed at how excited he was and shook her head no, “My Dad gave me this egg when he told me we were moving. He says it’s a surprise.”

“That is so cool! I can’t wait to meet it when it hatches!” Hau gushed.

“Hau, Moon,” the Kahuna’s voice silenced their conversation and Moon placed the egg back in her bag, “These are the Pokémon you can choose from. We have Grass type; Rowlett, Fire Type; Litten, and Water type; Popplio.” The Kahuna paused, “Moon, since you are new here in Alola, why don’t you choose first. Step up on the stage.”

Moon scrambled up on to the platform and looked at the three Pokémon before her. 

“Who will you choose to be your partner?” The kahuna asked.

Moon studied the three Pokémon, she was tempted to pick Litten to have the type advantage over Sun but she heard Hau loudly whispering, “Please don’t pick Litten, please don’t pick Litten.” 

She smiled, she could respect that. If Hau had his heart set on Litten, she wouldn’t pick it. She looked between Rowlett and Popplio. The Rowlett was preening its feathers and the Popplio was smiling, blowing water balloons in the air. She smiled and walked towards the Sea Lion Pokémon, “Popplio, your Water Balloons look great! Would you like to be my partner?”

“Popp-lioo!” cried Popplio as it jumped in to her arms. She laughed and hugged the Pokémon as the small crowd cheered.

“Hoho!” laughed the Kahuna, “It looks like Popplio has chosen you as well. Congratulations Popplio and Moon. Here take this Pokéball.” 

Hala handed her a Pokéball and Moon held it out to Popplio. Popplio slapped the button with its flipper and entered the ball. 

“Welcome to the team,” she said to her Pokémon as she walked off the platform. 

The Kahuna then called Hau to the stage. Hau ran full speed towards the platform, jumped the small set of stairs, and as soon as he was on the platform yelled, “Litten, I choose you!” 

Moon laughed at his display. It was refreshing to meet such a light-hearted person, all her friends in Kanto were kind of competitive, especially Sun. Moon watched as Hau held out the pokeball to Litten and it entered the Pokeball.   
Hau was smiling ear to ear, “I had my eye on Litten for a long time! Thanks for joining my team buddy! Hey Moon! Since we both got our first Pokémon, let’s celebrate with a battle!”

“Hell yeah!” she cheered and immediately covered her mouth with her hand when she realized she cursed in front of the Kahuna. 

She looked up guiltily at Kahuna Hala and the man boomed with laughter, “That is the spirit girl! Step on up and call out Popplio.”

Moon ran up on the other side of the stage and called out Popplio. 

“Alright I’m seriously going to enjoy this!!” Hau cheered. 

“Me too!” Moon replied and turned to her Pokémon, “Popplio are you ready?”

Popplio jumped up on her tail and clapped her flippers together, “Alright let’s do this Popplio! Use Water Gun!”

“Dodge it, Litten and use Scratch!” Countered Hau. Moon watched as the limber Litten dodged the stream of water, charged Popplio, and landed the scratch. 

“Popplio you ok?” The Pokémon nodded in response, “Alright then use water gun again!”

“Litten dodge it and use scratch!” commanded Hau. Again Litten gracefully dodged the water gun attack and ran in for another scratch.

“Dodge it, Popplio!” Popplio attempted the dodge but it failed and Litten landed the second scratch. Moon was starting to worry, Popplio still had some fight in her but she was starting to see the toll the scratches were doing. Popplio was out of her element here. In the water Popplio could reach speeds of 25 mph, but the land slowed her down. If she could land a water gun she would have the type advantage, but Litten out sped Popplio. If only there was a way to slow Litten down… Moon looked down at Popplio, and a plan started to form in her head.

She smiled wickedly, “Ok Popplio let’s do it one or time, Water Gun!”

“Again?” Hau looked confused, “Ok Litten you know what to do, dodge it and use Scratch!” 

As soon as Litten dodged the Water Gun attack Moon yelled, “Popplio, use your water balloons to slow Litten down!” Popplio quickly blew a water balloon and tossed it at the incoming Litten. The balloon didn’t burst like she had anticipated instead it absorbed Litten. 

The balloon floated in the air with Litten stuck inside, “Wha?” cried Hau.

Moon was stunned herself but didn’t waste the opportunity, “Great job Popplio! Now use water gun!” The jet of water slammed in to the Litten causing the water balloon to burst and Litten fell to the ground. Litten tried to stand for a second and then collapsed.   
“Woo!” The professor cheered, “I think we have a winner! What a great battle yeah!” 

Moon ran to Popplio and gave her a hug, “Great job Popplio, your balloons saved us!”

“Our first defeat, sorry Litten! You did great,” Hau said as he returned Litten to its ball, he turned to Moon, “That was awesome Moon! The way Popplio trapped Litten with that balloon, I’ve never seen anyone do that before! You and Popplio were both so cool! You gotta have the kinda battles where everyone has fun! You and you’re partner Pokémon too? You know?”

“Right on, Hau!” chimed the professor, “You and Moon both brought out the best in your partners and pulled off some spectacular moves yeah!” 

“Yeah!” Hau and Moon agreed in unison. 

“Jinks!” Hau said to her and she stuck her tongue out at him. Moon liked Hau and his upbeat attitude. He had the determination to win but wasn’t too upset about losing either. Sun always got upset when he lost to her vowing his revenge or claiming that Moon somehow cheated. Hau would make a good rival for her here in Alola. They received their Pokémon at the same time, it would be kind of poetic that he would be her first rival. 

“You know Hau… in Kanto it is customary to exchange phone numbers to rematch your opponent. So, what do you say? You up to be my rival?” Moon reached her hand out to shake and Hau accepted immediately, “You’re on!” he agreed, then turned to the Kahuna, “Heh! See Tutu, I’m already getting the ladies numbers!”

Everyone laughed at Hau’s joke as Moon opened her bag and removed the egg. She pulled out her journal and tore a piece of paper out of the back, then began searching her bag for a pen. She tried to feel for it in her bag, but it evaded her grasp. Getting frustrated she dumped the contents of the bag on the platform.

Hau howled with laughter, “Having some trouble?”

“Sorry, my bag is still cluttered from the flight” she grumbled, “Ah ha there you are!” she grabbed the pen and started writing her number down. 

“Excuse me,” interrupted the Kahuna. “Do you mind if I see that sparkling stone?” 

“Oh…” She looked at Lillie who looked terrified. “Yeah sure…” Moon picked up the stone and handed it to Kahuna Hala. She had totally forgotten about the stone Tapu Koko had given her. She hoped that he wouldn’t ask too many questions about it since she promised to keep quite about her and Lillie’s meeting with Tapu Koko.

“Tutu… Is that what I think it is?” gasped Hau.

“Girl… where did you come across this?” The Kahuna looked concerned.

Moon was scared, “Oh I… Uh…”

“It’s my fault!” Lillie cried. 

“What?” everyone gasped including Moon.

“When you left earlier, I went to see the ruins… and… That’s when I met Moon! The professor had sent her up to find you. On our way back across the bridge Moon was attacked by a Spearow and I tried to save her by pushing her out of the way, but I was hit instead. It threw me in the air over the railing… I grabbed ahold of the flimsy railing and the bridge flipped, dumping Moon in to the ravine. I thought she was a goner but then Tapu Koko appeared! It saved us and flew us back to the top of the ravine. As we were thanking the guardian it gave Moon that stone.”

Moon was impressed with Lillie’s quick thinking, omitting the important stuff but made it somewhat believable. After Lillie’s half-true speech, everyone stood in silence looking stunned. Even the Kahuna. Professor Kukui was the one to break the silence, “Well, that’s something you don’t hear every day! Why didn’t either of you say something about it?” 

Moon answered the professor, “We were going to… but when we got back everything happened so fast with choosing my Pokémon and then the battle.”

“Ho!” laughed Hala, “I thought I saw our guardian flying about earlier! Although it is said to protect us our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature, yet our guardian was moved to save you. Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and new kind of Pokémon Trainer in our midst. I have to say that I am glad we got the chance to meet.”

Moon blushed, “Thanks… But what is the stone exactly and why would Tapu Koko give it to me?”

“Not even I, the Kahuna of Melemele, know the mind of our Guardian. But perhaps you are here in Alola because this is where you are meant to be. You have the makings of a brilliant trainer I can see that light within you. Moon, I would ask that you let me borrow this stone for now, fret not, I’ll return it to you tomorrow evening and explain to you the importance of this stone. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow.”

“Sure, that sounds like fun!” Moon said with a yawn. 

“Would you look at the time!” cried Professor Kukui, “Moon, I think it is time we headed back, it will be dark by the time we get back to your house and I’m sure your mom will want to meet your new partner! Lillie and I can walk you home.”

Moon nodded at the professor, “Thank you Kahuna Hala for my first Pokémon. I can’t wait to face off against you in the Grand Trial!”

“I look forward to it girl! I will see you tomorrow at the festival.” 

Moon nodded to the Kahuna and turned to Hau, “If you ever want to battle or even train with me just give me a ring.” She said handing him the journal paper with her number on it.

“You got it Moon! I’ll see you at the festival tomorrow!”

“Until then.” Moon agreed.

***

The professor was right it was dark when they reached her house. Moon waved bye to Professor Kukui and Lillie, promising to see them tomorrow and walked inside.

“Mom?” She yelled when she entered the house, “I’m Home!” Moon let Popplio out of the ball to show her off.

“Moon? You are already home? Oh!” she gasped, “and who is this precious Pokémon?”

“Mom, this is Popplio!” Popplio waved and barked at her mom.

“Well it is so refreshing to have another Pokémon around the house! You should skype your Dad to introduce her!” 

“Good Idea!” Moon picked up Popplio and went to her room. Moon sat Popplio down next to her desk and put her egg on its nest of pillows. She booted up her laptop and called her dad. The video call rang, and then a picture of her dad appeared on the screen. He was still in is pajamas holding a cup of coffee.

“Good Morning Moon!”

“And good evening to you!” She giggled.

“How do like Alola so far? Have you met any new friends?”

“Sure have! Dad, I would like you to meet Popplio!” Moon turned the computer to face her partner, Popplio smiled and waved at the camera. 

“Popplio huh? Hey Popplio!" He waved to her Pokémon, "I can’t wait to meet you in person!” her dad cooed.

Moon turned the camera around to face her again and he asked, “So have you won any battles yet?”

“Sure did!” Moon enthusiastically described her battle with Hau to her dad.

“So, you used Popplio’s Water balloons to trap the Litten? That’s fantastic! You know Popplio’s are known acrobatics, I bet if you practice you could use the water balloons to get Popplio mobile on land.”

“That’s a great idea! What do you think Popplio?” Popplio blew a water balloon and jumped on top of it like a pro. 

“Wow! Dad how did you know?”

“It is my job to know.” He laughed, “Speaking of job I have to get ready for work now. You and Popplio keep training and call me as soon as your egg hatches ok?”

“I sure will! I think it will hatch soon. It wiggles a lot now. Especially when I talk to it!”

“Really? That is amazing Moon. When it hatches and hears your voice it should recognize you as its trainer. You have the Friend Ball I gave you?”

“Yep I have it in my bag!”

“Seems you got everything under control then. Moon I just wanna say how proud I am of you, you are going to be a great trainer.”

Moon smiled all teary eye, “Thanks dad.”

“Well I need to get going, I love you!”

“I love you too dad, I’ll call you when the egg hatches.”

Moon ended the skype call and closed her laptop, “Well Popplio, I am exhausted. You want to sleep down here or in the bed?”

Popplio jumped up on her tail and clapped her flippers together, “Ok the bed it is!” Moon laughed at her partner as she changed in to her pajamas. She picked Popplio up and sat her on the bed as she crawled under the covers. Popplio curled in to a little ball at the foot of her bed and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm a Primarina fan. Which Alola Starter is your favorite?   
> #>


	4. Pokemon School

Moon sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast, when the doorbell rang. Popplio, who was on the floor eating her Pokémon food, looked up at Moon. Moon shrugged at her Pokémon and continued to eat her cereal. The doorbell rang again, and her mom yelled from the back of the house, “Moon could you get that, it’s probably Professor Kukui!”

Moon rolled her eyes, “Ok I got it!” she yelled back. Moon took another bite of her cereal and walked to the front door. 

When Moon opened the door, Lillie stood in the door way. “Oh, hey Lillie! I didn’t expect to see you so early! What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything… The professor wanted me to take you to the Pokémon School, He said you needed to pass the Trainer Test before you can officially take the Island Challenge.” The blonde explained.

“Oh, ok that sounds good to me. I was just eating breakfast… Do you want to come in while I finish getting ready?” Moon asked.

Lillie nodded and followed Moon inside the house. Moon sat back down at the kitchen table to finish her breakfast, “So, what is the Trainer Test?” she asked before taking another bite of her food.

“Oh, um… I think you have to complete a written test then a series of battles. I’ve never taken it myself, so I really don’t know much about it.”

Moon nodded, that made sense… Lillie wasn’t a trainer. Moon was finishing up her cereal when her mom walked in the room.

“Moon?” her mother called, “was that professor Kuk— Oh hello! You must be one of Moon’s new friends? Lillie right?”

Lillie looked surprised, “Oh um… yes, I’m Lillie. It is very nice to meet you.”

Her mom smiled, “Moon told me all about you! So, what are you two getting in to before the festival tonight?”

“Oh Mom, Lillie is taking me down to the Pokémon school. I have to pass some kind of trainer test before I can do the Island Challenge.” Moon said as she washed her bowl.

“Well that sounds like fun! Here why don’t you take a little pocket money. Don’t go wasting it on anything too silly. You girls have fun today! I’m going to finish unpacking boxes. I’ll see you tonight at the festival!”

Moon dried her hands off and accepted the money, “Thanks mom! See you tonight!”

Lillie watched her mom walk away to the back of the house, “You have a very nice mother, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, she is pretty cool, for a mom you know? Although I think you will hit it off well with my dad since you both study Pokémon. I don’t think I told you, but my dad is the one who gave me my egg. He had it specially bred for me!”

“I look forward to meeting him. I am pretty interested in seeing what his research is all about.” Lillie smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah you will get along great! I can see it now!” Moon laughed, “Well I just need to fix my hair and we can be off. Would you like to see my room?” Moon asked.

Lillie’s eyes lit up, “I’d love to!” 

Moon picked up Popplio and led Lillie to her room, “Sorry it is still kind of a mess from unpacking, but it is slowly becoming home.”

“I think it is lovely considering you just got here.” Lillie replied curiously looking around the room.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you for being so quick thinking yesterday with the whole stone thing. I don’t think I could have thought of a story that fast.” Moon said as she sat Popplio on the ground.

Lillie blushed, “Oh it was nothing… I actually had that story planned. I wasn’t sure if the professor would ask a lot of questions.”

“Well thank Arceus for planning ahead because they believed it!” Moon lowered her voice, “You know I’ve been thinking about the others… Have you thought about how we will find them?” Moon asked as she started to brush her hair in the mirror. 

“Kind of…” Lillie whispered, “I was thinking that their personalities or something about them will match their title. You know how I am the seer and I have visions… and how you are the Champion and from what I understand have always wanted to be champion. In theory the others should match too. I think if we find someone we suspect of being the Kind-heart or the Warrior we should ask them the question.”

“Lillie…” Moon paused, “That is a great idea!” 

Lillie giggled, “Thanks… Moon? Do you have a brother?” 

“Brother?” Moon asked confused. Moon turned and saw Lillie looking at the picture of her and Sun at the beach last year. 

“Ew… no…” Moon made a face of disgust, “That is Sun, my rival back in Kanto. We grew up together in Pallet Town, his dad worked with my Dad at Professor Oak’s lab. He is kind of a jerk sometimes, but all in all he is a good person. Had I not moved to Alola we would have started our Pokémon adventure together in Kanto.”

“Oh… I’m sorry for assuming.” Lillie replied quietly.

Moon waved it off, “It’s ok, growing up everyone thought we were related or dating since we were always together.”

“I see, so has he started his journey yet?”

“I would think so...” Moon said with a sigh, “I know he has picked Bulbasaur as his starter Pokémon, but I haven’t actually talked to him since I got here in Alola, he has probably made it to Viridian city by now.”

“Oh...” was all Lillie said as she moved around the room looking at Moon’s knickknacks. 

“Do you have any siblings Lillie?” Moon asked trying to keep the conversation going. She could see Lillie’s face in the reflection of the mirror and could tell that she was uncomfortable.

“Um… I have a brother…” Lillie looked sad all of the sudden, “Although I haven’t seen him in a few years because he got in to a big fight with my Mom and left when he was 18.” 

Moon felt terrible, “I’m sorry Lillie, I shouldn’t have asked…”

Lillie shook her head and gave Moon a small smile, “It’s ok, I asked first anyways.” 

Moon looked back at her reflection, “Well I think I am about ready. Just let me grab my bag and we will be off!”

 

~~

 

The Pokémon school was not what she expected, it had a huge campus and looked more like a playground than a school. Lillie led Moon inside the building and went up the stairs to the top floor. Lillie pointed to the door at the end of the hall, “Just up ahead is the principal’s office, he will tell you what you need to do… I think I’m going to go to the library while you are taking your test. Just come get me whenever you are done, ok?”

Moon nodded, “Ok Lillie I’ll see you later! Wish me luck!”

Lillie smiled, “Good luck Moon. Although I think you will do just fine.”

“Thanks!” Moon replied as she knocked on the door.

“Come in!” she heard from inside the office. Moon opened the door to see a gray headed man looking out the window. 

“Um, hello my name is Moon, I’m here to take the Trainer Test.” 

“Ah, Moon! Just the girl I’ve been waiting on!” The man said as he turned around to face Moon.

“Prof.. Professor Oak?” she stammered, the man in front of her looked exactly like her dad’s boss back in Kanto.

“HOHOHO! So, you know my cousin? People tell me all the time I am the Alolan Oak. My name is Sampson Oak! I’m the principal here at the Pokémon school!”

Cousin? Moon didn’t know Professor Oak had any other family but Blue, “My Dad used to work for Professor Oak, so I pretty much grew up around him.”

“Oh, you are Cecil’s daughter?” Principal Oak asked. 

“You know my dad?” It seemed her Dad was pretty popular here in Alola.

Principal Oak nodded, “Great man and a brilliant researcher, we met many years ago. If you are Cecil’s daughter I bet you will have no problem with the trainer test.”

“So, what exactly is the trainer test?” Moon asked.

“Oh yes! So, you will be given a written portion about Pokémon in general, type differences, safety that kind of thing. Then you will need to battle four of our students and for the final test you will battle one of our teachers.”

“Ok sounds simple enough.” Moon replied thinking it sounded a lot like her final exam back in Kanto. 

Principal Oak grabbed a stack of papers off his desk and sat it on a small desk in the corner of the room, “All right here is the written portion of the test. Take a seat and take as much time as you need.”

 

Principal Oak was right. The written test was easy, and she passed with flying colors. For the next part of the test he had instructed her to find and challenge the four Trainer students on campus. Moon walked back outside the building and started to wonder around. It wasn’t long before she found the battle courts and saw a student standing on one of the courts. 

“Are you one of the students I need to battle?” Moon asked as she approached him.

The boy turned and looked her up and down, “Pshh… I am the last student you need to battle. I’m not going to waste my time on you if you can’t beat the others.” 

Moon rolled her eyes, “Well… ok then… I’ll be back.”

“Yeah, we’ll see…” she heard him say as she walked away to find the other students. 

Beating that kid was all Moon thought about as she searched for the other trainers. She was now on a mission to shut down that kid’s cocky attitude. She quickly found the other students, and one by one she defeated them. She hated to admit that she had made the preschooler with the Bonsly cry, but she was on a war path straight to that cocky asshole on the court. 

As Moon made her way back to the front of the school, she noticed a group of students had gathered around the battle court. Moon pushed pass the crowd and stood on the opposing end of the field.

Moon tossed Popplio’s ball on to the field, “Ok, I’m back, now let’s do this!”

The boy looked her up and down again, “Hm… looks like you beat everybody. Don’t think you’ll beat me the same way. Go Grimer!” 

“Poison Type huh?” Moon thought as the boy tossed his pokeball on the field. Moon’s jaw dropped when she saw it. It was green with a yellow strip of sludge around its mouth.   
“I’ve never seen a Grimer like that before!” Moon yelled to the boy. 

The kid smirked, “I hear the Grimer in Kanto look different.”

“That is true the Grimer in Kanto are usually all purple. I would love to have a Grimer like that!” Moon replied.

“Tell you what! If you beat me, I’ll show you where you can catch one for yourself.”

“You’re on! Alright Popplio let’s do this!” Moon commanded.

It was a quick battle, Popplio had overwhelmed the Grimer using her Water Balloons to bounce around the battle court avoiding Grimer’s Poison Gas and landing every Water Gun attack. 

The crowd had started to disperse when the boy walked up to her, “I can admit when I’m beat. A deal’s a deal… Follow me.” 

Moon picked up Popplio and followed the boy to the dumpsters behind the school, “You see the tall grass behind those dumpsters? Wild Grimer like to hide in the grass and wait for the custodians to empty the trash cans. If your lucky maybe you can fine one back there.” 

“Thanks for the tip.” Moon replied noticing that the kid had dropped his attitude from earlier, “Do you know what teacher I am supposed to battle now?”

The trainer shook his head, “Our teacher has not arrived yet, they will probably call you whenever he gets here.”

“Ok, thanks,” Moon said as the kid left. She looked back at the dumpsters, wondering if she had enough time to try to find an Alolan Grimer. Deciding not to waste the opportunity, she entered the tall grass with Popplio in her arms. She spent an hour searching the tall grass but the Grimer had not yet appeared. 

Moon sighed to Popplio, “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.” 

She exited the tall grass and waved at one of the custodians who was dumping trash in the dumpster. Then she remembered the kid had told her that the Grimer come out after the trash. She watched the tall grass behind the dumpster, waiting for a Grimer to appear. The sound of a rattling trash can caught her attention, the small trash can next to the dumpster was shaking on its own. With a loud bang the trash can fell over and out crawled the wild Grimer. Popplio jumped from her arms, ready to attack the wild Pokémon. 

“Holy shit this is it!” She said to Popplio, “Alright Popplio let’s do this! Water gun!”

The wild Grimer wasn’t nearly as skilled as the student’s Grimer. Popplio was able to quickly weaken the Pokémon so Moon could try to catch it. Moon tossed one of her empty Pokéballs at the Grimer and the sludge Pokémon entered the ball in a red flash. Moon held her breath hoping it was not strong enough to break free. The button on the Pokéball flashed signaling she had caught it!

“Woohoo!” She cheered, “I caught a Grimer! Fantastic job Popplio! Let’s go see if we can’t find Lillie!” Moon picked up Popplio and carried her back in to the school. 

When she found the library, she saw Lillie sitting at one of the tables surrounded by books, “Hey Lillie, what are you reading?” Moon greeted.

“Oh, hey Moon! I’m reading about the Island Deities. Ever since our… Encounter with Tapu Koko, I wanted to find out more about them. How is your test going?”

“Pretty good so far! I’m just waiting on the teacher to show up! I suppose they will call me whenever it is time.” 

“I told you that you didn’t need any luck!” Lillie giggled and petted a white Vulpix sitting in the chair next to her.

“Woah, I’ve never seen a white Vulpix before!” Moon exclaimed admiring the Fox Pokémon. 

“Oh, this is my Pokémon Snowy. She is an Alolan Vulpix, Ice type. Quite the opposite from the Vulpix in Kanto. She is really shy, but she likes to help me study.” Lillie said rubbing the wispy fur on Vulpix’s head.

“Alolan Vulpix huh? Oh Lillie, that reminds me! I caught a new Pokémon!” Moon said as she released the newly captured Grimer from its ball. 

“A… Grimer?” Lillie frowned.

“Not just a Grimer, an Alolan Grimer! Isn’t he cute!” Moon said swooning.

Lillie looked a bit squeamish, “Cute?”

Moon nodded, “Yeah sure! I mean it is totally cuter than the Grimer in Kanto.”

Lillie didn’t look convinced, “I guess it’s colors are more… vibrant… than the Grimer you are used to seeing.”

Moon was going to ask about other regional variants when the PA system called out, “Attention all students: Moon please report to the battle courts in front of the school.” 

“Finally,” Moon thought to herself, “I guess it is time! Lillie you want to come?” 

“I’ll be down in a minute, I’m going to clean up these books first. Moon why don’t you take these Potions and heal your Pokémon?”

“Thank you, Lillie!” Moon said as she sprayed Popplio and Grimer with the potion.

Lillie smiled, “No problem, I’ll see you in a few minutes ok?” 

“See you!” Moon waved goodbye to Lillie as she made her way back out to the battle courts. She saw Professor Kukui and Principal Oak talking to each other on the field. 

Professor Kukui waved to her enthusiastically, “Woo! There you are Moon! Sorry I’m late!”

“Hey Professor,” Moon greeted, “I actually didn’t know you were coming.”

The professor laughed, “Oh I guess I forgot to mention I am a teacher at this school! Yeah!” He winked and gave her a thumbs up.

“You mean I’m going to be battling you?” Moon asked.

“You sure are!” The professor said with a nod.

Moon was smiling ear to ear, “Well what are we waiting for then?”

Professor Kukui chuckled, “I love your spirit Moon! Let’s do this! Woo!”

Moon ran to the opposing end of the battlefield, and the Professor called out his Pokémon… It was Rowlett. A small smirk creeped on Moon’s face, he probably picked Rowlett because of the type advantage to Popplio, but he didn’t know she had caught her second Pokémon. 

“Rowlett huh? Then I will use my newest addition! Go Grimer!” She tossed her Pokeball and Grimer entered the field.

“Wow, Moon you are full of surprises! When did you catch that little guy?” The professor asked excitedly. 

Moon snickered, “I caught him while I was waiting on you to show up!”

The professor laughed at her jab, “Well, let’s see how well you can command a freshly caught Pokémon, let’s go Rowlett, use Peck!” Professor Kukui commanded.

Moon was caught off guard by the sudden attack but managed to yell, “Grimer, use poison gas!”

The Rowlett landed the peck but was poisoned from the noxious gas. The purple plumes of gas started floating towards the Professor.

“Rowlett clear the gas with leafage!” the Professor commanded. Leaves shot across the battle court, clearing the plume of gas.

“Great job Rowlett now used peck,” yelled the professor. 

The Rowlett flew in for the peck, “Quick Grimer dodge it and use Bite!” Grimer slid out of the Rowlett’s path just as it was about to hit and countered. It grabbed Rowlett with its sludge arms and used Bite. Grimer’s Poison Touch ability hit the Rowlett with another dose of poison. Rowlett cried out and Grimer let go, the Rowlett stumbled for a moment then fainted.

“Woo that was a great battle!” Professor Kukui said as they both returned their Pokémon to their balls. “Congratulations Moon you have completed your trainer test! Here is your finalized Trainer Passport. I also have another surprise for you.” The professor reached in to his lab coat pocket and handed her a small red tablet. 

Moon gasped, “Is this a Pokédex?” 

“You bet! But this isn’t JUST a Pokédex. This is a Rotomdex!”

“Rotomdex? Like the Pokémon?” Moon asked.

“Exactly! You know how Rotom is made up of electricity and can take residence in machines? This Pokédex is especially designed to house Rotom!”

“That’s so cool! How does it work?” she asked admiring her new Pokédex.

“Press this button here to turn it on...” The professor pointed to the button, “Go ahead Moon, turn it on!”

Moon held the power button and a white screen with a blue magnifying glass appeared. Then above the screen a pair of eyes opened and blinked at her, then a mouth appeared on the screen, “Where am I? Professor??” cried the Rotom as it flew from her hands.

“Hey Rotom! I would like you to meet Moon.” The Professor pointed to Moon, “She just moved here from Kanto I want you to help her out as she completes her Island Challenge!”

Rotom floated over to Moon, “Trainer Passport, Please!”

“Do what?” asked Moon.

“I think Rotom wants to register your Passport to the Pokédex.”

“Oh ok,” Moon held her passport up and Rotom took a picture of it. Rotom’s screen flashed, “Updating Trainer Passport Info.”

“Update, successful! It is nice to meet you Moon from Pallet Town!” 

“It’s nice to meet you too Rotom!” She replied.

“Hey Moon?” Professor Kukui asked, “Have you seen Lillie? The festival will be starting soon… We should probably start heading that way.”

Moon shrugged, “She was in the Library last time I saw her. She said she would be out in just a moment.”

The Professor chuckled, “She always has her nose in a book. I think she will make a great Pokémon researcher someday.”

“Do you really mean that professor?” Moon and the Professor turned to see Lillie holding a huge stack of books.

“Of course I do! Would you like some help with those books?” he offered.

“Actually a few of these are for Moon.” Lillie said holding a few out to Moon.

“For me? Moon asked confused.

“You seemed interested about the regional variants here in Alola so, I borrowed a few books about the subject.”

Moon accepted the books from Lillie, “Wow that’s so nice of you! Thank you Lillie!” 

“Alright girls why don’t we head back to Iki town.” The professor chimed in, “We don’t want to miss a second of the festival!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have no idea how close I was to just cutting this chapter, but I am glad I didn't. For all the unnamed characters I'll probably just make up names. Like Moon's Dad is Cecil (I was listening to the podcast Welcome to Nightvale when I came up with that lol) and of course more to come! Next week is the festival!   
> <#


	5. The Festival

Moon could hear the festival music gradually get louder as she made her way up Route 1 towards Iki Town. She had split up with Professor Kukui and Lillie so she could run home to drop her books off at her house. When she entered Iki Town she couldn’t believe how different it looked from before. Yesterday it was only her, Lillie, Hau, the professor, and Kahuna Hala, now the place was full of people and Pokémon. Large torches lit the festival, a huge tiki bar was off to the side. She could see fire performers on the platform dancing to the music being played by a DJ. She was so distracted by the site that she didn’t see the Kahuna approach her. 

“Alola,” his voice boomed causing Moon to jump.

“Apologies” he chuckled, “I was wondering when you would get here. I met your mother a few minutes ago, she said you were at the Trainers School. I take it you received your trainer passport?”

Moon smiled, took out her passport, and held it up, “Yeah I just finished the test a few hours ago!”

“Hoho! That is great news! You would not have been able to participate in the festival without it! Do you mind if I see your passport for a moment?”

Moon handed him the passport and he opened it to the first page and stamped a picture of 4 triangles. Moon looked at the stamp with curiosity, “What is that?”

“This is the stamp of Trial goers; these four triangles represent the four islands in the Alola Region. Each island has its own guardian Pokémon, our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides.”

Moon nodded as he handed her passport back. The kahuna reached in his pocket and handed her a green wrist band, “You will also need one of these for the festival.”

“What’s this for?” Moon asked as she put the wristband on.

The Kahuna arched his eyebrow, “There is alcohol at these types of events. The green wrist band lets the bartenders know you are able to drink.”

Moon looked at the green wristband, “Oh… but I’m only 18?”

“Ah yes we are a bit different than Kanto in that way. The legal drinking age in Alola is 18.” 

“Really??” Moon gasped.

“Really!” He confirmed, “But don’t head to the bar just yet, you will be needed in the main event. Also, Hau wanted me to tell you to meet him by the stage when you arrived.”

“Thanks Kahuna Hala! I’ll see you in a bit.” Moon said as she went to find Hau. Moon bobbed her head to the music as she made her way through the crowd, she spotted Hau sitting on the edge of the platform petting his Litten.

“Alola Hau!” she said as she approached her rival.

“Man, I thought you would never make it! Me and Litten’ve been waiting for ages!” Hau complained. 

Moon chuckled at his over exaggeration, “Well I’m here now! what’s up?”

Hau looked shocked, “Hold on… Didn’t anyone explain to you about tonight?” 

Moon frowned, “What do you mean?”

Hau looked like he was about to explain but the sound of the professor’s voice caught their attention. “Woo! Hau, Moon… Right on time!” Said Professor Kukui as he and Lillie approached them.

“On time for what exactly?” Moon asked confused.

“A fully powered festival for Pokémon battling! Yeah! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko! Pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian!”

“You mean I’m battling Hau? In front of all these people?” Moon asked nervously. 

“You will be fine Moon!” Kukui assured, “The way you zone in on the battles you won’t even realize there is a crowd!” 

“Yeah Moon! You’ll be fine! Plus, we will be battling first to start the festival off! That just leaves more time for me, you and Lillie to celebrate with shots of Okolehao!”

“What is Okolehao?” Moon assumed it was alcoholic but had never heard of it. 

“It’s Alolan Moonshine.” Lillie chimed in, “and I will not be joining you as it is disgusting!” 

“Oh come on Lils! Just one?” Hau begged, “For Moon?”

“Don’t bring me into this!” Moon laughed.

“Could I have your attention please!” Kahuna Hala yelled over the large crowd. The music cut off and the crowd hushed turning their attention to the stage.

Hau nudged her and whispered, “Go stand on the opposing end of the platform.”

Moon nodded as she made her way to the other side of the platform.

“Tapu Koko!” The kahuna’s voice cut through the silence. “For all the life on our islands and for those who undertake the Island Challenge. We pray for your protection, for the challengers and all of Melemele! May this Pokémon battle be an offering to you our island guardian deity.”

The crowd erupted in cheers as the Kahuna trailed off. The Kahuna gave a nod to both her and Hau, to let them know the match would begin soon. The Kahuna smiled and raised his arms in the air to quiet the crowd. “Before you stands Hau, Grandson to the Kahuna!” 

The crowd cheered again as Hau climbed on to the platform. Hau waved to the crowd and they cheered louder. The kahuna raised his arms again to silence the crowd as they quieted he said, “And before him stands Moon, who has met with Tapu Koko.”

She could feel the crowds gaze on her as she climbed onto the platform. She could hear the crowd murmuring amongst itself. “Met with Tapu Koko?” they asked each other. Moon gave an awkward wave to the crowd and they cheered a little louder, but she could still hear the surprise in their cheers.

Moon turned to face Hau who looked like he was itching to battle. He had this smile on his face that looked almost devious. Moon smirked at him, she knew he was going to give it his all this battle. 

“Hau, Moon… Are you ready?” asked the Kahuna and they both nodded, “Alright then it is time, call out your first Pokémon!”

Moon tossed Popplio’s ball as Hau released his Pokémon. To her surprise it was not Litten. It was a Pichu.

“Pichu? How adorable!” Moon gushed, “When did you catch it?”

Hau smiled and scratched the back of his head, “This morning when Litten and I were out training!”

“That’s awesome Hau!” Moon smirked, “Well let’s see what your Pichu has to offer! Popplio, like we practiced use your water balloon to get mobile and let’s start this off with Disarming Voice!”

Popplio blew four water balloons in rapid succession, she backflipped on to the closest water balloon and began to jump back and forth between the four balloons. The crowd started to oh and ah at Popplio’s acrobatic display. Even Hau’s Pichu was mesmerized by the performance, so much so that when Popplio flipped in the air and used disarming voice it didn’t even notice the incoming attack. Pichu fell to the ground when the attack hit, but Pichu quickly recovered. 

“Pichu, use discharge to pop the balloons!” commanded Hau. The Pichu’s discharge did the trick and Popplio’s water balloons busted as the electric attack hit them. Popplio had reacted faster than Moon could command and flipped off the balloon she was on, dodging the Discharge attack. 

“Good job Pichu! Now let’s use swift!” Hau cheered his Pokémon on.

“Counter swift with pound!” 

Pichu rushed at Popplio and a burst of stars, it landed the swift but Popplio was able to counter with Pound attack smacking the Pichu down. 

As the Pichu got back to its feet Moon yelled for Popplio to use Disarming Voice. The Pichu fell to the ground again. Popplio’s charming cry was starting to wear it down. 

“Balloons. Now!” Moon commanded as Hau encouraged the Pichu to continue. Popplio made the water balloons and jumped on top of them as they floated above the platform. 

“Disarming Voice!” – “Thunder Shock” They commanded at the same time. Their Pokémon obeyed, Popplio’s charming cry filled the air and Pichu’s thunder shock lit up the platform. The thunder shock was super effective on Popplio. Her water balloon popped as she was electrocuted, and she fell hitting the platform with a thud. She had fainted but so had Pichu. Moon and Hau returned their fainted Pokémon to their balls. 

Moon grabbed Grimer’s ball, “Ok it is up to you then!” she tossed her newest partner on to the field, “Let’s go Grimer!”

“I see you caught yourself another Pokémon too!” Hau observed as he called Litten to the field.

“Sure did! I met Grimer at the Pokémon school today! Come on Grimer let’s show Hau what we can do! Use Poison gas!” The Grimer belched the noxious gas in to the air until the hazy plume covered the platform. The gas was so thick Moon could barely see the Litten choking on the gas. 

“Litten you ok?” Hau asked and the Litten responded with a weak meow. “Ok buddy use Ember!” A fire ball shot in the direction of Grimer. 

“Grimer defend yourself with Harden!” The Grimer’s sludge thickened as it embraced for the Ember. The Fire ball hit Grimer but because of the extra defense it didn’t do as much damage. 

“Smart move!” Hau cheered, “Let’s try something different, Litten use Lick!”

The Litten charged the Grimer, “Counter with bite!” cried Moon

The Lick landed, Grimer’s poison touch ability hit Litten with another dose of poison. Grimer shook off the shock of the lick attack and attacked with bite. Litten cried out, dazed from the poison. Grimer let go of the Litten as it stumbled from the poison, it walked a few steps before it collapsed.

“Wha?? It’s over already!?” Hau said as he returned Litten to its ball. “That was awesome Moon I had a blast battling you!”

Kahuna Hala walked on to the platform, “It was a great battle! I think even Tapu ko-,” The kahuna was cut off by a loud KoooKooooo that echoed over the festival. 

“Hoho!” laughed the kahuna, “You heard it folks! Tapu Koko’s song of approval!”

The crowd went wild, Hau walked up next to her, grabbed her hand and held it up. Moon spotted her mom cheering and waving in the crowd. She was smiling brightly as Hau dropped their hands, bowed to the crowd, and Moon followed Hau’s lead and bowed. She let go of Hau’s hand when she heard the Kahuna called them to follow him off the stage. As they walked off someone introduced the next pair of Battlers. 

The Kahuna led them to a tent off to the side of the festival, “Go inside I’ll be right back.” The Kahuna left them alone and they walked inside the tent. Inside they were greeted by a Wigglytuff and a Pokémon Nurse who asked to heal their Pokémon. Hau and Moon handed over their Pokéballs to the Nurse and she got to work on healing their Pokémon.

Hau slapped her on the shoulder, “Woo! Moon it is almost time to party! I hope you like dancing because me, you, and Lillie are about to dance our asses off!”

“I love to dance!” Moon replied.

“Yes!” Hau said as he pumped his fist in the air, “Now we just have to convince Lillie to drink with us!”

“Hau, if the girl does not want to drink do not pressure her in to it.” The Kahuna said as he entered the tent.

“Alright, Tutu.” He replied with a sigh.

The Kahuna cleared his throat, “First, before I forget, Moon I believe this belongs to you.” 

The kahuna handed her a bracelet. Its colors matched Tapu Koko’s coloring and the band even mimicked the triangle patterns on the guardian’s mask. She thought it looked like a watch but where the face should be there was a diamond shaped indention. She put it around her left wrist, looked at the kahuna, “Thank you but what is it exactly?”

“That is a Z power ring. We Kahuna’s can make Z power rings using stones like the one Tapu Koko gave you. A Z power ring is a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within the Pokémon. It can bring forth their z power. You will need to undergo the island challenge and collect Z crystals for yourself, if you wish to draw forth a Pokémon’s z power. Most trial goers do not receive their Z ring until they defeat their first island Kahuna. It seems Tapu Koko has took quite a liking to you… Or perhaps it has a mission for you”

Moon gulped, “Mission? What possibly could the guardian want me to do?” Moon asked wondering if the Kahuna knew that Tapu Koko already had a mission for her.

Professor Kukui then chimed in from behind them, “You will just have to get out there and find out! Start your island challenge! If you visit every island, I bet you’ll figure out what that mission is.”

“That’s right Moon!” Hala agreed, “You need to get out there and build strong bonds with your Pokémon. If the guardian has a plan for you, you need to be ready.” 

“Right… whatever mission Tapu Koko has for me, I promise to get stronger, so I can help with… whatever it is…” She replied relieved that they didn’t know what was going on.

The kahuna laughed, “Just remember to have fun on your trial and build your bonds naturally. Don’t over exert yourself or your Pokémon just to become strong. Here you and Hau both will need this.” The Kahuna handed them both an Amulet that looked like the stamp he had put in her passport earlier, “You both are now officially on the Island Challenge. Congratulations and good luck, The Island Challenge is a journey to overcome your own limitations as you travel the far corners of Alola! You will meet with others along the path and will grow strong bonds with your Pokémon. It is the great adventure young adults in the Alola region embark upon along with their Pokémon once they reach the age of 18.” 

“Awesome thanks Tutu! I’m gonna make it through the island challenge to try to become an Island Challenge champion!”

“Me too!” Moon agreed.

Kahuna Hala seemed satisfied, “Well why don’t you two go enjoy the rest of the festival.”

“See ya Tutu!” Hau said as he grabbed Moon’s arm, “Alright Moon let’s go find Lillie! It is Oke time!”

Hau dragged her out of the tent towards the crowd. They walked around the stage to the bar area and saw that Lillie was sitting alone at one of the tables.

“Lillie!” Hau cheered, “We found you!” 

“Oh… Hey guys!” Lillie replied as they sat down at the table, “Your battle was really close! Did you get your Pokémon healed?” Lillie asked concerned.

“Sure did!” Hau replied, “Nurse Joy volunteered her time to be here tonight.”

“That’s good to hear!” Lillie said as she gave Moon a look. Moon wasn’t sure what it was but all of the sudden she felt like she needed to talk with Lillie alone.

“So Hau? You going to get the drinks?” Moon asked trying to get him to leave for a moment.

“Sure thing!” Hau turned to Lillie, “Lillie are you sure you don’t want to do a shot with us?” 

Lillie thought about it for a moment, “Well… Maybe just one?”

“Wha? Really? That’s awesome!” Hau cheered, “You two wait right here I’ll bring the drinks back!”

The girls giggled as Hau ran off towards the bar.

“Hey Moon?” Lillie asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

Lillie whispered, “I think I might ask the professor the question.”

“Really?” Moon asked wondering what her reasonings were.

“Well I don’t know… He’s a strong trainer especially since he studies Pokémon moves… He knows how to bring out the best in all his Pokémon. I was thinking that would be a good characteristic for a warrior.”

“Makes sense. I mean it can’t hurt asking… just make it vague… you know just in case he isn’t.” Moon wasn’t sure if she felt the same about the Professor but then again she had only battled him once.

Lillie nodded, “Oh I can keep it vague… I think I’ll ask him tonight then.”

“The drinks have arrived!” Hau said as he placed the three shots on the table and sat down.

Moon picked up her shot glass and eyed the golden-brown liquid, “What’s it taste like?” Moon asked as she took a sniff of it.

“It has a smooth and sweet flavor compared to normal moonshine.” Hau said.

Moon was doubtful that it was going to be sweet, “Should we all drink at the same time?”

“Definitely!” Hau said as he raised his glass.

Lillie raised hers, “Cheers!”

The three of them threw their heads back and downed the shot. Both Moon and Lillie choked on the liquid as it burned their throats. 

Moon grimaced, “I don’t see how you can taste the sweet when it burns that bad!”

“That’s why I didn’t want one in the first place!” Lillie said.

Hau was howling with laughter.

“Oh come on Hau it isn’t that funny…” Moon replied.

“Oh no it WAS that funny!” Hau replied as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Moon rolled her eyes, “Lillie you wanna go dance?”

Lillie looked flustered by the question, “Dance? Oh, um I don’t know…”

“Oh come on Lillie it will be fun” Hau chimed in, “Moon and I will be your dance partner! Right Moon?”

“Right Hau!” Moon confirmed.

“Then its agreed!” Hau declared. He grabbed Lillie by the arm and dragged her towards the music. Moon followed her friends through the crowd until they got to the dance floor. Hau let go of Lillie’s arm and began to dance, fist pumping, and stomping his foot to the beat. 

Lillie just stood there frozen, “I don’t know about this…” Moon heard Lillie say.

“Come on Lillie it isn’t hard!” Moon said grabbing both her hands and moving her arms to the music, “You just have to find the beat and start moving!” 

“My mother only taught me to ballroom dance… She said dancing without form is tacky…”

“Your mom doesn’t know shit then! Dancing freeform is beautiful. Everyone moves differently you see?” Moon pointed at the other people dancing. “It is a reflection of themselves. It’s beautiful because it is their dance. Just feel the music and let your body move the way it wants too!”

Lillie smiled, “Ok I’ll give it a try…” Lillie started to bob her head to the music. 

“There you go!” Moon encouraged as she let go of one of Lillie’s hands and reached it out to Hau. He eagerly accepted and grabbed Lillie’s other hand. The three danced together in a circle, laughing and jumping around for the rest of the song. 

“Hey we should invite our Pokémon to dance too!” Moon said as the next song began to play. She grabbed Popplio and Grimer's balls and released them.

“Great Idea Moon!” Hau said as he called out Litten and Pichu.

“What about you Lillie?” Moon asked, “Do you think Snowy would like to dance.”

Lillie looked flushed from the alcohol, she released Snowy from her ball, “Hey Snowy… would you like to dance with us?”

“Vul-pix!” Her Pokémon replied wagging its wispy tails.

Lillie, Hau and Moon danced with their Pokémon for three more songs before the DJ announced he was going to play a slow song for the couples. The trio returned their Pokémon to their balls and stumbled back over to their table as the slow song began to play. 

“Thank you both. I really needed that! I don’t think I’ve ever had so much fun!” Lillie giggled. 

“Hell yeah! Mission success!” Hau said to Moon and held his hand up for a high five and she slapped it. 

“Oh, I know!” Moon said suddenly, “Let’s take a picture together!” Moon grabbed her phone out of her pocket and turned the camera on. Hau, Moon and Lillie all squeezed in together and Moon snapped a few pictures. 

“Hey Moon, can you text me the one where we all have crazy facial expressions? I want to put that one on my Pokégram”

“Sure thing Hau! Lillie? What is your number I’m going to send them to you too!”

Hau, Moon and Lillie were exchanging numbers when Moon’s mom approached them, “Hey Honey!” she greeted. “I saw you three dancing out there with your Pokémon! You all have some great moves! Especially you Lillie! You and your Vulpix’s dance match your elegant style! It was really beautiful to see!”

Lillie blushed at the compliment, “Thank you!”

“Please tell me you took a video?” Moon asked, and her Mom nodded in confirmation. “Sweet! Will you send me the videos? I would like to put them on my Pokégram! By the way, where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day!”

“Oh, I’ve been here! Just making new friends same as you honey! But I came over here to tell you that I am about to head home. You can stay as long as you like just don’t drink too much ok? I’ll keep the door unlocked for you.” 

“Thanks Mom and don’t worry I’m not trying to get drunk or anything! I think I’ll hang out here a bit longer!” 

“Sounds good! You all have a good night!” her mom waved goodbye and walked away.

“So, what are you two doing tomorrow?” Hau asked.

Moon shrugged, “I don’t know probably going to get up and start the Island Challenge.”

“I was hoping you would say that! Why don’t the three of us head to Hau’oli City tomorrow! We can do some shopping for supplies! Plus, there are tons of other things to do in the city! We could spend the day at the beach, train our Pokémon, and of course most importantly Hau’oli City has a Malasada shop!” 

“A Mala-what?” Moon asked.

Hau gasped dramatically, “You don’t know what a Malasada is?”

Moon shook her head no, “We will right this wrong tomorrow!” Hau promised.

Moon laughed at his childishness, “Ok I’m down! What about you Lillie?”

“That sounds like fun. I have been wanting to visit the shops in Hau’oli for some time now.”

Hau cheered, “Then it’s settled! Let’s meet at the Pokémon Center tomorrow morning at 8!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okolehao is actually Hawaiian Moonshine. I hear it's sweet but I'd imagine it still burns like hell.  
> Legal drinking age is 18 in this story. I'm a firm believer in if you can go to war at 18 you can have a damn drink. Moon, Lillie and Hau are all 18 and the battle for Alola is on the horizon.  
> <#


	6. Hau'oli City

Moon was running late… A late night of dancing and drinking made it hard for her to get out of bed this morning, then she had encountered a few wild Pokémon along the way. It was already 8 o’clock and she hadn’t made it to the Pokémon Center to meet up with Hau and Lillie yet. Moon let out a yawn as Rotom was reading her newest Pokédex entries. 

“Oh no Moon! We are late!” Rotom announced when it finished reading the new Dex entry. 

“Thank you, captain obvious… I’m sure Hau and Lillie will wait on us, plus we aren’t too far now.” Moon replied as another yawn escaped her mouth.

“That’s true!” Rotom agreed, “By my calculations, if you were running you would be there in a few minutes!” 

Moon smirked, “Great Idea Rotom!” she said and sprinted off leaving Rotom behind.

“What! I didn’t mean for you to actually run! Moon wait up!” cried Rotom. 

Moon laughed as she ran away from Rotom. She knew that wasn’t what the Pokémon meant but she could use with an energizing run to wake her up a bit. Moon slowed her pace to a jog when she saw the PMC come in to view. As she approached the building she saw Hau and Lillie walk out.

“Hey guys!” She waved at her friends, “Sorry I’m late.” 

“Alola Moon!” Hau greeted, “I thought I recognized the sound of those feet! So, are you ready to go?”

Moon blushed a little and looked around to see if Rotom had caught up yet, “Actually… I need to wait just a little bit longer.”

“What? why?” Lillie asked confused.

Moon was about to explain but she heard Rotom scream from down the street, “MOOOOONNN!” 

“Oh, never mind there he is…” Moon muttered as she turned to the Pokémon flying towards them, “Rotom! It’s about time you got here!”

“Woah cool! You have a Rotomdex?” Hau looked like he was drooling over the piece of tech.

Moon smiled at her rival, “Yeah the professor gave it to me to help me navigate since I am new to the region.” 

Rotom let out a robotic sounding screech, “How am I supposed to help you navigate if you just run off!” Rotom complained, “You could have gotten lost without me!”

“Oh, calm down Rotom! I knew were we were going. Plus, you are the one who suggested running!” Moon stuck her tongue out at Rotom. 

“Alright you two. We better get going if we want to get to the shops early!” Lillie chastised. 

Moon looked at the blonde apologetically, “Sorry Lillie…”

 

**

 

It took them an hour to reach the city limits, Hau’oli city was huge. The expansive beach ran alongside the road with restaurants and bars that lined the street. As the trio walked along, Moon saw some people using Ride Sharpedos and Lapras out in the ocean. 

“Wow look at that Ride Sharpedo! It looks like a jet ski! I can’t wait to hit the beach!” Moon said pointing at the man zipping across the water on the back of Sharpedo.

“What are we waiting for then! Let’s go!” Hau cheered.

Moon shook her head, “We can’t go just yet! We should get the hotel rooms and do our shopping first!”

“What why??” Hau pouted. 

“Because I have to purchase a new swimsuit since my clothing disappeared in the move. Plus, do you really want to drag your travel gear on to the beach? We will need a room at the hotel to leave our gear in!”

“Ok fine...” Hau relented but continued to pout as they walked down the sidewalk. 

When they reached Hau’oli city Hotel, Hau yelled, “Oh I have an idea! Lillie go get us rooms! Moon, you and I need to visit the Tourist Bureau!” 

“Wha?” Moon yelled as Hau grabbed her arm and dragged her down the street.

“Lillie meet us at the apparel shop!” Hau yelled over his shoulder. 

The Tourist bureau was the tallest building in the city, Hau still had ahold of her arm as he dragged her through the revolving doors of the building. Inside there were quite a few people looking over travel brochures and souvenirs, but Hau passed all of that up and walked straight up to the receptionist at the counter.

Hau cleared his throat to get the receptionists attention, “Hey Miss!” Hau greeted, “Is it true that you can get some special gift if you have a Rotomdex?”

“My goodness you get the news fast. Hardly anyone has a Rotomdex but it is true that we have a special upgrade for it.”

“What is it?” Moon asked curiously. 

“It’s called a Poke Finder! It allows Rotom’s Camera to record battles, access to social media sites such as Pokégram, and it can even use Skype!”

“Wow that’s awesome! Hey Rotom, wake up!” Moon said as she opened her bag.

Rotom flew out of the bag, “What is it?” Rotom asked.

“This lady is going to give you an upgrade, so you can record battles? Is that ok?” Moon asked Rotom.

“Sure thing!” Rotom agreed and flew over to the receptionist who started to install the upgrade. After about fifteen minutes, the receptionist told them that the upgrade was installed, but the Rotomdex would take a few minutes to restart. Moon thanked the receptionist and put Rotom in to her bag.

“That was an awesome surprise! Thank you Hau!” Moon gave Hau a hug as they walked out the revolving door.

“No problem! Let’s go find Lillie and take some pictures!” He said as they walked towards the apparel shop. Lillie was standing outside the store waiting for them to show up.

“Alola Lillie!” Hau greeted.

“Moon, Hau! What did you do at the Tourist Bureau?” Lillie asked.

“We got Moon’s Rotomdex upgraded! Now it can take pictures!” Hau exclaimed as Rotom flew out of her bag and snapped a picture of the three of them. 

“Ahahah what was that for Rotom? Arceus! Lillie’s face in that picture is priceless!” Hau howled at the picture Rotom took of them. 

“Rotom, will you post that one to Pokégram?” Moon asked.

“What? No! Please don’t! I look terrible!” Lillie cried.

“Too late!” Rotom said gleefully, “First picture with the Rotomdex! Posted to Pokégram!” 

“Aw…” Lillie frowned.

“Oh, come on Lillie! I love the picture!” Moon gave Lillie a hug, “Come on let’s go shopping!”

“I’ll meet up with you later, I’m going to head to the outdoor store… I hear they have these tent hammocks and I want to check them out.” Hau said.

The girls waved bye to Hau as he raced off. The girls entered the apparel shop and began to browse through the clothing racks. Moon was looking at their swim suits while Lillie looked at the tops. Moon was quick to pick out a few different swimsuits that caught her eye, she was about to head to the dressing room when she saw Lillie holding up a white shirt with a pale blue hood. 

“That top is really cute Lillie! You should try it on! I’m actually going to try on this right now, would you like to join?” 

Lillie looked a little embarrassed at the compliment but agreed to try it on with her. They both walked in to the dressing rooms and entered the stalls next to each other. 

“Hey Lillie? Did you get a chance to asked Professor Kukui?” Moon asked vaguely as she tried on the turquoise bikini.

Lillie sighed deeply, “It’s not him…”

“Oh yeah? Just curious what was his answer?”

“He started going on about the different philosophies of Alola and that he believes it’s in the bond between trainer and Pokémon.”

Moon burst out laughing, “That is so… him.”

Lillie giggled with her, “It is isn’t it?”

She heard Lillie’s stall door open as the Blonde exited to check herself out in the mirror. Moon opened her stall and stepped out, Lillie wore a simple white pleated skirt and the white top with a pale blue hood she had picked out earlier.

“Wow you look really cute Lillie!” Moon complimented. 

“Oh … thank you…” Lillie looked back at herself in the mirror, “Moon do you pick out all your own clothes?” Lillie asked as Moon was posing in the mirror.

“Yeah of course!” Moon replied as she walked back in her stall to try on one of the other swimsuits.

“Oh… Of course most people do don’t they? I…I’ve always just worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don’t really know what kind of thing will suit me.”

“Are you serious? You’ve never picked out your own clothes before?” Moon asked as she dressed in the black Gothitelle inspired one-piece suit, it had four tiered ruffles and four large white bows down the front.

“Well… no…” It was barely a whisper and Moon could hear the slight embarrassment in her voice. Moon was starting to piece together that Lillie’s mom was controlling which was probably the reason she was so shy about things. Moon felt a little bad for Lillie, what kind of parent doesn’t let an eighteen-year-old pick out her own clothes?

“So here is the plan, you are about to get that awesome new outfit you just picked out!” Moon stated.

“Oh… I don’t have the money for that…” Lillie said.

“My treat!” Moon countered. 

“That’s so nice of you Moon but it’s ok really!” Lillie tried to decline again.

“I won’t take no for an answer! If you don’t like that one let’s find something you do like. You are not leaving without a new outfit in tow!” Moon stepped outside the dressing room stall to show off the swim suit to Lillie, “What do you think about this one?” 

Lillie gasped, “Wow that looks amazing on you!” 

“I think so too!” Moon said as she posed in the mirror.

“Yeah, you just need…” Lillie trailed off, “OH!” Lillie exclaimed excitedly, “Be right back!” Lillie ran out of the dressing room and returned with some large blue rimmed sunglasses. 

“Sunglasses?” Moon asked as she put them on and looked at herself in the mirror, “Oh I see what you mean! It just completes the Gothitelle look! I think I’m going to get these too. What about you? You wanna look around a bit more or would you like to get that outfit?” Moon asked as she stepped back in to the dressing room to change back in to her clothes. 

Moon made Lillie pick out a few more outfits and try them on. Lillie looked so happy trying on all the different clothes. Rotom even helped by taking pictures of Lillie in each outfit, so Lillie could decide which one she liked best. In the end Lillie decided on the first outfit she picked out earlier, the white pleated skirt and the white top with a pale blue hood. Lillie was smiling ear to ear as Moon paid for their clothes. When they left the shop Moon texted Hau to tell him they were finished and to meet them at the hotel. 

When the girls made it back to the hotel they saw Hau sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby. 

“Alola Hau.” Lillie greeted.

“Took you long enough! Let’s drop our things off and hit the beach!” Hau said as Lillie handed him the room key.

Hau took off towards his room, and Lillie said to Moon, “I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with me… I only bought two rooms.”

“That sounds good!” Moon said as they walked to the door of their room. “We can have a girl’s night!” 

“What’s a girl’s night?” Hau asked as he poked his head out of the door way of his room.

Moon unlocked the door and gave a secret wink to Lillie, “Oh you know… We talk about boys, do each other’s hair, practice kissing… you know girls stuff…” She shrugged.

Moon and Lillie had already entered their room and closed the door when Hau realized what she had said. The girls heard from outside their door, “Wha?? Practice kissing? On each other or…??”

Moon and Lillie started laughing.

“Oh, come on guys you can’t just leave me hanging here! I need details or better yet let me join this girl’s night, I want to see what it’s all about!”  
His begging only caused the girls to laugh harder.

 

~~~

 

The beach was surprisingly not very crowded when they arrived. It didn’t take them long to find a good spot. Moon and Lillie put their towels down and put up the beach umbrella, as Hau quickly stripped off this shirt and shoes then bolted to the water, “Woo Beach time!!” he yelled.

The girls laughed at him as he jumped in to the ocean, “I think Hau is more excited for the beach than Popplio is!” Moon commented.

“Well if he doesn’t come back and put some sunscreen on, he is going to get a nasty sunburn.” Lillie said.

“I’m sure he will regret skipping on sunscreen later.” Moon agreed.

Lillie and Moon sat at on their towels and started applying their sunscreen. After a few minutes they heard a commotion from the other side of the beach. Across the sandy beach a little girl was crying loudly as a flock of Wingull flew around her. The Wingull dove in and out trying to steal an ice cream cone from the girl. Moon scrambled to her feet about to charge in and help but she saw Hau running full speed towards the girl. Hau tossed his pokeball releasing Pichu. 

“Pichu use discharge on the Wingull!” Hau commanded. The electric move was super effective! After a good shock from Pichu the offending Wingull flew away. Hau ran towards the little girl, kneeled on one knee, and began to comfort her. The little girl’s parents ran up to them and began to thank Hau for saving their child.

Moon looked back at Lillie who was watching the scene with admiration, “Did you just see that?” Moon asked as she sat back down next to Lillie.

“I did! That was so nice of Hau.” Lillie flushed, “It was really sweet the way he helped and comforted that little girl… He sure does have a kind heart.”

“Excuse me?” Moon head spun around and looked at the blonde, “What did you just say?”

Lillie’s face was red, “Oh I just said that was nice of Hau to protect that little girl.”

“No… the other part. You said Hau has a ‘kind heart’?” Moon said the last part slowly, so she would understand the implication. 

“Aw Moon you really think so?” Hau replied as he sat down on his beach towel.

Moon’s eyes went wide, and she turned to her friend, “Yeah sure do buddy! Say Hau I have a question for you.”

“Oh yeah what’s up?” He asked grabbing the sunscreen bottle off the ground and he began to apply it to his skin. 

Moon looked at Lillie who nodded for her to go ahead, “This may sound a little silly but… where does the heart of Alola lie?”

“Oh… That’s not silly at all! I’d say it lies in its light.”

Moon sucked in an abnormal amount of oxygen and turned to Lillie whose mouth hung open, “It’s Hau.” Moon said to the blonde.

“I can’t believe it was him all along...” Lillie said surprised.

“Can’t believe what was me?” Hau asked confused.

“What should we do?” Lillie asked Moon ignoring Hau.

Moon turned to her rival, “Hau we all need to talk… Do you know anywhere we could talk privately?” 

“You’re both being really weird… But I know this spot down the beach that no one ever goes to… Will that work?” Hau asked.

“That will work.” Moon replied, “Hau lead the way.”

Hau led the girls across the beach to a few barnacle covered boulders, Hau walked to the other side of the boulders so that they were out of site from any other beach goers and sat down in the sand. 

“So, what is all this about?” Hau asked suspiciously. 

“Ok… You know how Tapu Koko saved us the other day?” Moon asked.

“Yeah…” Hau replied confused, “what does that have to do with anything?” 

Moon and Lillie explained from the beginning what exactly happened that day. How Lillie had gone to the Alter to ask Tapu Koko about a reoccurring dream about the Ruins of conflict, there she met Moon. After Tapu Koko saved them it flew them to the Alter to talk. They explained to Hau about the guardian’s warning of the darkness, Lillie’s visions, and their quest to find the other chosen. After they finished their story Hau was unusually silent.

“If something bad is coming to Alola, why didn’t you tell my gramps?” Hau asked playing with the sand in front of him.

“We can’t,” both the girls replied.

“We made an oath with the guardian that we would only tell what was said to the other chosen.” Moon explained further.

“And you think that I am one of the chosen?” Hau asked.

“You are! You answered the question correctly.” Moon replied.

Lillie nodded in agreement, “Tapu Koko asked us the same question and we both answered the same. The guardian said only the chosen know where the heart of Alola lies.”

Hau seemed to be in deep thought, “So what kind of visions do you have Lillie?” Hau asked.

“Um… well I’ve only had one so far… It was a reoccurring dream of the Ruins of Conflict. That’s why I was up there that day. After the dreams I had a strong urge to visit the ruins.”

“So you haven’t had anymore dreams?” Hau asked.

“Not yet... Tapu Koko seems to think there will be more.” Lillie said.

Hau nodded and asked, “And what about this warrior?”

“We don’t know who they are yet…” Lillie sighed, “but I think we should all be on the look out for someone who fits the title. That’s how we found you… You really do have a kind heart you know…”

Hau was silent again which was making Moon nervous… What if he didn’t want to help them… “So… what do you think Hau? Are you with us? When the darkness comes will you aid us in protecting Alola?” Moon asked hoping he would help them.

Hau looked up at them, “You both are serious about this? This isn’t some kind of prank is it?”

“Nope.” Moon said, and Lillie shook her head no.

“OK then! I am in! Although next time you have a vision Lillie I want to be there! Also… I want a new name!” Hau demanded, “Kind-heart sounds lame...”

Moon burst out laughing. Only Hau could turn this serious conversation around, “You’ll have to ask Tapu Koko about that… And where ever Lillie’s next vision leads us, we will both be there for her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hau is the third Chosen. Hau's role as the Kind heart will revealed down the road.   
> Sorry for any mistakes I was trying to get this out before Pokemon Go Community Day started and I didn't have time to do a final review. I may go back and edit later. (Also if you would like to friend me on Pokemon Go my trainer code is 3890 8666 2843)  
> Just a heads up, August 24-26 I will be attending the Pokemon World Championships in Nashville so no chapter will be posted that week. Instead next week I will post the next two chapters and we will be back to regular Sundays starting the first Sunday in September.   
> Also I would like to thank those who have left Kudos and Comments I really appreciate it.   
> <#


	7. Malasada Miracle

After a while the trio headed back to their hotel to change out of their swimsuits. Moon was glad the talk with Hau went well. He agreed to help them but made them promise to take him to where ever Lillie’s next vision was. Hau seemed pretty interested in Lillie’s visions but Moon had a feeling he was just interested in Lillie all together… and If Lillie’s blushes were any indication, she thinks Lillie may be interested too. 

Moon didn’t exactly want to meddle, but she thought she would put her theory to a test. She convinced Lillie to wear her new outfit out to eat tonight and Moon fixed Lillie’s hair up in a pony tail with braids crowning the tail. Moon was finishing up the braid when they heard a rhythmic knock at the door.

“That’s probably Hau,” Lillie said as Moon put one more bobby pin in Lillie’s hair before turning to answer the door.

“You guys ready? I’m starving!” Hau looked at Lillie and his jaw dropped, “Woah, Lillie you look great!”

“Thanks Hau.” Lillie said blushing, “I think we are about ready.”

“Alright!! Malasada time! Enough feasting for our eyes…” Hau raised his eyebrows at Lillie, “It’s time we take care of our stomachs!” 

Moon smirked at them. Yeah… there was absolutely something happening between her two friends.

 

~~

 

Hau, Moon and Lillie walked down the sidewalks of the city to the Malasada shop. When they reached the Pokémon Center Moon saw one of the walls of the PMC had been graffitied. Hau pointed to a man with pink hair staring at the huge skull spray painted on the side of the building, “Look! its Captain Ilima!” 

“Who?” Moon asked as Hau waved and yelled to the man, “Hey Captain Ilima!”

The man looked at them and waved them over, “Hau It is good to see you! The Kahuna tells me you have started your Island challenge.”

Hau put his hands behind his head, “Sure have! I don’t think Litten and I are ready to take on your trial just yet, but don’t you worry we will be there soon enough!”

“I look forward to it!” Ilima agreed, “And who are these two young ladies?”

“I’m Moon! I just moved here from Kanto! I also accepted the Island challenge! And this is Lillie, she is Professor Kukui’s assistant.” Lillie waved at the pink haired man.

Ilima nodded, “It’s nice to meet you both and I look forward to your challenge. The main reason I called you over here is this…” the Captain pointed at the graffiti on the wall. 

“We didn’t do it if that’s what you’re thinking.” Moon said defensively. 

Captain Ilima laughed, “Oh no this is the work of Team Skull. I’ve just had a report that they were seen making trouble around town, this is proof enough. I cannot let my guard down. Those team skull thugs have far too much time on their hands.”

“Team Skull?” Moon asked confused.

“Ah yes… You said you were from Kanto. Team Skull is a gang here in Alola who like to go around harassing people and Pokémon. They also try to get in the way of trainers on their island challenge. Although I’ve seen a few recent reports from Ula’Ula that they have been trying to steal people’s Pokémon. We haven’t had a case like that in Melemele yet, but I just wanted to warn you in case you run in to them.”

“Wow, trying to steal people’s Pokémon… that is low. Thanks for the heads up Ilima!” Hau said and Lillie and Moon nodded in agreement.

“Well I suppose I’ll go have a look around town then. I hope to see you two at my trial soon!” Ilima said as he walked away. The trio left the graffitied wall and continued their way to the malasada shop.

“I sure hope we don’t run in to them...” Lillie looked over her shoulder, “You know Snowy was rescued from Team Skull by the Aether Foundation. She was in really bad condition when I first met her.” 

Hau put his arm around Lillie to comfort her, “Well if they show up Moon and I will challenge them to a battle! They are trash at battling. They just like to act tough.” 

Lillie was clutching Snowy’s pokeball to her chest, “What if they try to take our Pokémon?” 

“No chance in hell I’m just going to sit back and let someone take our Pokémon!” Moon assured, “Plus, Ilima is out looking for them. I’m sure he will take care of them!”

Lillie looked like she was about to say something but Hau interrupted, “Look! There it is! Sweet delicious malasadas!” Hau pointed to a cozy shop with patio chair’s out front, “Come on I am starving!” 

Lillie, Moon and Hau sampled each different type of malasada they had. Hau and Lillie chose a sweet malasada and Moon got a spicy malasada. Hau pointed out the Pokémon Malasadas to Moon and explained that with the right flavor they can make your Pokémon more affectionate. They all bought a variety of flavors of the Pokémon malasadas to see which ones their Pokémon would like the best.. Once they got their food they went outside to the patio tables to eat, they all released their Pokémon, so they could try out the Malasadas. Moon took note of which flavors Popplio and Grimer liked, she saw that Popplio went for the Dry Malasada and Grimer ate the Spicy one. 

Lillie bent down to give Snowy a sweet malasada and noticed Moon’s bag was glowing, “Um.. Moon?” 

“Hm?” Moon replied savoring the spicy taste of her malasada.

“What’s going on with your bag?” Lillie pointed at her bag that was pulsating with light.

“Woah,” Moon said jumping to action, she pushed her plate out of the way, sat her bag on the table, and opened it. The light was coming from her egg. “Your hatching!” Moon gasped.

“Wha?? Is it really hatching?” Hau asked moving around the table to get a better view.

Hau, Lillie and all their Pokémon stood behind Moon watching as the egg’s light grew brighter until it was almost blinding, then with a golden shimmer the shell burst revealing a golden Vulpix. 

“It’s a Malasada Miracle!” Hau cheered as the Vulpix looked around at all the faces that surrounded her.

Moon squealed, “Vulpix! It’s very nice to meet you! I’m Moon!” 

“Pix!” Vulpix replied as its tails wagged.

“Wow! A Vulpix? It looks so different from Snowy!!!” Hau said in awe. 

“Look Snowy! Another Vulpix!” Lillie said as she picked up Snowy to show her the other Vulpix. 

“That’s Not All!” Rotom said as it took pictures of the newly hatched Pokémon. “This Vulpix has a rare coloration to it.” 

“You mean it’s shiny?” Lillie asked.

Moon rubbed a hand over Vulpix’s coat and it leaned in to the touch. “Look at her coat, it is more golden than brown and its tails look to be a different shade of orange than most Vulpix I’ve seen. That reminds me, I need to skype my Dad! He told me to call him when the egg hatches and I bet he would have more details about its coloration.”

“Why don’t you use Rotom to call your dad right now. I would really love to hear more about Vulpix’s rare coloration.” Lillie suggested. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot Rotom can use skype! Hey Rotom, would you call my dad through skype?” 

“I’m already on it!” Rotom said as it showed them its screen that said ‘Calling Dad…’ They watched the screen as it rang for a minute before it came back with the notification ‘Caller not answering…’

Moon looked at the time, “It is only 5 AM in Kanto… Maybe he isn’t up yet. We will call him later or if he calls back let me know Rotom.”

“You got it!” Rotom saluted her.

“So, Moon are you going to make it official or what? Do you need a Pokeball for Vulpix?” Hau asked playfully.

“Oh no, I have one in my bag!” Moon dug in her bag and pulled out the green pokeball, “It’s a Friend ball, my Dad got this ball in Johto. It’s a Pokeball made from an Apricorn.” Moon showed the special ball off to her friends.

Moon held the ball up to her new Pokémon, “Hey Vulpix? Would you like to…” Moon was cut off by the sound of loud music coming from the parking lot. The trio looked up to see they were being approached by two blue haired boys wearing all black and skull beanies. 

“Yo. Yo. Yo. Check it. Whenever, Wherever we meet ya Team Skull Don’t even greet ya!” One rapped along to the music as the other flailed his arms around behind the rapper. When the music stopped the boys struck a pose.

Hau burst out laughing, “Ohhh so you are a part of that Team Skull huh? I hate to say it, but you literally just greeted us.”

“This is Team Skull?” Moon asked, “Wow. Ilima made it out to sound like Team Skull was some big bad organization. I was expecting someone like Team Rocket not amateur rappers.” 

Hau howled with laughter and both of the Team Skull grunts looked frustrated, “Yo, A, you gunna let her talk about us that way?” 

The other grunt paced in front of them, “Yo, girl, you must be new around here, so I’ll let what you said go but you should know that we’re Team Skull. We’re the baddest, toughest crew in Alola. If you don’t watch it, you’ll make our list.” The Team Skull grunt cracked his knuckles and smirked, “Now you wanna throw us a bone and hand over that Pokemon” The grunt pointed to Moon’s Vulpix, “or else?” 

Moon’s eyes narrowed, “Or else what? There is no way I’m going to just hand over my Pokémon!” She heard Rotom say her name but she was too focused on the thugs in front of her.

The grunt scoffed, “Yo B? Did we not just watch this Vulpix hatch?”

“Damn straight!” B agreed.

“And did you see princess here capture that Pokémon?” A asked sarcastically.

“Nope.”

“So, I’d say its fair game… Princess...”

Moon looked over at Hau who looked ready to jump in the fight at any second. Hau’s eye caught hers and she nodded towards Lillie who was holding snowy in her arms looking terrified. Hau seemed to get her message and backed off to comfort Lillie.

Moon turned her attention back to the grunts, “First off, I will NEVER let you take Vulpix. She is my partner and together we are going to beat the island challenge. Secondly, fuck off. Now. Or you and your Pokémon WILL regret it.” Moon said confidently.

“Ugh..” The grunt looked disgusted, “We hate the Island Challenge yo and every kid fool enough to try it! Yo, B, let’s check these fools!” 

The Team Skull grunt tossed his pokeball releasing a Zubat, “Yo, check how I change the game with my mad Pokémon skills.”

Moon noticed both Popplio and Grimer had come to her side ready to fight, she looked at her determined Pokémon and then at Vulpix who was baring her teeth to the grunts. 

Moon smirked, “Yo Check it… Imma future Champion and you’re no match, watch me beat you with a Pokémon that just hatched! You’d be running right now, if ya had any class, cuz imma bouta beat yo ass!” She mocked.

Moon turned to Vulpix, “Are you ready to shine?”

“Pix!” Vulpix agreed eagerly and jumped down from the table.

Moon nodded “Alright Vulpix use Ember, now!” Vulpix let out a blast of fire on to the Grunt’s Zubat, “Too slow.” Moon said as the Zubat was inflicted with burn.

“Wha?? Yo, I wasn’t even ready… Zubat use supersonic!” The team skull grunt covered its ear’s as the Zubat let out a series of grey rings at Vulpix that gradually got bigger.  
Moon covered her ears and yelled, “Dodge it Vulpix and used Hex!” 

Vulpix’s speed was impressive, she easily dodged the incoming attack. Vulpix’s eyes glowed purple then red as a massive sphere of black energy formed in the air above them. A giant red eye appeared in the dark energy and shoot dark blue energy blasts at the Zubat. The Hex inflicted a massive amount of damage to the burned Zubat, causing it to faint. 

“Nice job Vulpix!” She ran over to her new Pokémon and gave her a hug.

“No fair, you started before I was ready!” The grunt accused as he returned Zubat to its ball. 

“Excuse me?” Moon’s eyes grew dark as she stood to face the grunts, “You are trying to steal my Pokémon, you can’t expect me to play by the Challenge rules.” 

Grunt B looked a little frightened, “Yo A she aint like the other challengers…”

“You’re damn straight! I’m not even from Alola, I’m from Pallet Town in Kanto! And those from Pallet Town know a thing or two about dealing with Pokémon thieves! Just ask Kanto’s current Champion!”

“Whatever! We don’t need your Pokémon, but you better watch out cuz you haven’t seen the last of us! Come on B let’s get out of here.”

Moon had a shit eating grin on her face, “I look forward to kicking your ass again!” she yelled as they stormed off.

Moon turned around to see Lillie and Hau looking at her with wonder. Hau seemed to compose himself, “WOO! Moon that was so cool! I’m glad you’re on our side! You are kind of… Intense when you battle.”

Moon shrugged as she returned Popplio and Grimer to their balls and picked up her Vulpix, “Like I said before there is no chance in hell I’m going to let someone take our Pokémon.” 

“That’s my girl!” She turned around to see Rotom floating there with her Dad on Skype.

“Dad!! You called back!” Then she remembered Rotom trying to get her attention before the battle, “Wait… How much did you just see?”

“Enough to confirm that my daughter is going to be a future champion!” he winked, and she felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

“So, the whole thing…?” she asked sheepishly and he nodded, “Well… you know I won’t stand for Pokémon theft!”

Her dad chuckled, “As you said, those from Pallet Town know a few things about dealing with Pokémon thieves.”

Moon nodded and was relieved her dad understood, “So how did you come across a Shiny Vulpix egg?” 

“You noticed then? This little Vulpix was actually part of my current research on genes passed through breeding. The mutation that gives Pokémon their rare coloration, is present in all shiny Pokémon. The mutation isn’t dominant in the wild but when we noticed an increase of Shiny Pokémon produced with controlled breeding, we started looking in to how and why this occurs. In doing so we have found a way to predict when this mutation will occur. It’s not perfect though… there was only a 70% chance that this Vulpix would have produced a rare coloration. Although I am happy it did.”

“So that’s why you have been so secretive about your work. Well, Shiny or not I think Vulpix and I make a great team! Thank you again Dad.” Moon said as she scratched Vulpix’s head.

“Um.. excuse me..?” Lillie spoke up and Rotom turned its camera to face Lillie, “Oh um Hi! I’m Lillie! I am one of Moon’s friends and I’m Professor Kukui’s assistant, you see I want to be a Pokémon researcher too. Professor Kukui studies Pokémon moves and well… I am not a trainer so it’s not exactly the field I want to commit myself too. I would really like to research something that could help Pokémon. If you don’t mind me asking… could you see your field of study applied to be beneficial to Pokémon.” 

“Ah Lillie! My wife has told me about you! It is nice to put the name with the face. And to answer your question absolutely! It’s actually the reason we moved to Alola, I’m sure you know of the Pokémon Mareanie? Mareanie are natural predators to Corsola and in certain areas of Alola the Corsola population has nearly been wiped out. The majority of the surviving Corsola spotted in the area where Mareanie have invaded have been shiny. Did you know that a Corsola’s shiny coloring is blue? It’s led us to believe the coloration acts almost like a camouflage helping it to avoid the Mareanie. It is my hope to try to introduce more Shiny Corsola in these areas so the population would have a chance to recover.”

Hau who had been strangely silent since her Dad had called finally spoke up, “So if you’re focusing on Corsola, why Vulpix?” Lillie smacked at him for interrupting, “Ouch Lillie I’m just wondering!”

“Ah, well that is a long story… I guess it starts with the promise I made Moon that I would give her her first Pokémon. As a researcher I work with many different Pokémon and of all the Pokémon I worked with the only one that matched the spirit of my daughter was a Ninetales named Cinder. I knew from the moment I met Cinder that I was going to give Moon one of Cinder’s pups. Since I have been studying the Shiny mutation I decided if Cinder was to produce an egg with the mutation I would give that one to Moon. She just happened to produce one with a high chance of having the mutation before Moon left for Alola.”

“That’s really sweet.” Lillie said, “Do you think once you get to Alola I could come visit you? I would like to learn more about your work.”

“Absolutely! Once I get settled you all will be invited to my new lab!” An alarm went off behind him, “Well, guys I hate to cut this conversation short, but I have to get going to work. Could you have Rotom send me the footage from the battle?”

“What?” Moon squeaked, “Why do you need that?”

“Oh you know… Just going to send it to Red. Let him know what he is in for.” He winked, “I’ll talk to you later! Be sure to take good care of Vulpix! If you have anymore questions you can call me anytime or shoot me a text.” Her dad quickly ended the call.

Moon sighed, “Rotom please don’t send him the footage.”

“Sorry, too late!” Rotom winked at her.

“Rotom can you send it to me too?” Hau asked.

“You got it Hau!” 

Moon groaned, “Not you too?”

“What, that was one of the coolest battles I’ve ever seen! There is no way I’m not sharing this on Pokégram.”

“Can we at least watch it first? I probably look like a jackass with that rap I made up…”

Hau laughed as he remembered the rap she did before the battle, “I loved the rap! The perfect taunt for those idiots!”

“It was pretty funny,” Lillie chimed in, “and you and Vulpix looked so good together. She definitely matches your fiery spirit.”

“Oh that would be a good nickname… Fiery! Like the opposite of Snowy!” Hau chimed in.

“Fiery, huh? What do you think Vulpix? Do you like that name?”

“Pix, Pix!” her Pokemon replied.

Moon rubbed Vulpix head, “Alright Fiery, you ready to join my team?” Moon asked holding the friend ball up to her.

“Pix!” the Vulpix replied and pawed the button on the Pokéball. In a red flash Vulpix entered the pokeball. The button flashed a solid red signaling that Vulpix was caught.

“Snowy and Fiery that is so cute!” Lillie said as she let out a yawn, “Oh I’m sorry! Today has just worn me out.”

Moon giggled, “It has been a long day… Why don’t we head back to the hotel and we can watch the video together!”

 

**

 

When they got back to the hotel, Lillie was tired from the day, so she excused herself from watching the video with Moon and Hau. Moon joined Hau in his room, so they could watch the video without disturbing Lillie. The footage was really good quality, Rotom was able to float around the area they were battling to get aerial views of both Pokémon and their trainers. 

“Why does this look like it was filmed professionally?” Moon asked.

“It’s probably Rotom’s Pokefinder update. It has a Battle recorder with it right?” Hau answered.

“That’s right!” Rotom agreed, “I’m able to record any battles! If you ever want me to record a battle just let me know!”

“Oh, you know what you should do?” Hau asked but didn’t wait for her to reply, “Anytime you run in to those Team Skull thugs just record the battle of you kicking their asses and post it on Pokégram. I think it would be good to show the people of Alola how to properly stick up to those jerks. It definitely would take a lot off the shoulders of the Island Captains and Kahuna’s if everyone stuck up to Team Skull like you did.”

“Is Team Skull really that big of a problem here?”

“Alola is a pretty peaceful place... When Team Skull started to emerge the people didn’t really know how to take them. From what Tutu has told me, they have managed to take over an entire town on Ula’Ula. Apparently, they use it as their base.”

“Seriously? An entire town?”

“Yep, Pokémon Center and everything!”

“How does that even happen?”

“I couldn’t really tell you. Tutu has told me that Ula’Ula’s Kahuna is monitoring the situation but hasn’t found a way to evict them yet.”

“That’s bullshit! Let me guess and now that they have a secure base they have been recruiting others?”

“Yep, those two today… they are twins, their names are Adam and Bryan they used to go to school with me. I guess instead of taking the Island challenge they decided to join Team Skull.”

“OK fine I’ll do it! It’s time to show the people of Alola they need to fight back against these punks! Rotom, whenever we encounter the jerks just start recording ok!”

“Sure thing! Check this out, I edited the video cutting out all the Skype conversations.”

Moon and Hau watched the newly edited video, it started from when the Grunts were taunting her about Vulpix not being captured and ended with Moon saying she looks forward to kicking their ass again soon. 

“Wow! That’s… Really good. You should post it on your Pokégram Moon. Title it something like, ‘Team Skull? More like Team Sucks!’”

Moon busted out laughing, “Oh that is good, Rotom add a few Hashtags, #Teamskull # Pokémonthief #Teamsucks #funny #share #makethisviral”

Rotom chuckled as he uploaded the video to her Pokégram account, “Done!”

Moon smiled, “I hope your right about this inspiring the people.”

“Well, I can tell you that it has inspired me!” Hau encouraged, “I’m going to get everyone I can to share that video. Alola needs to learn to stand up to those jerks and if it takes a girl from Kanto to do that so be it!”

Moon smiled, “Thanks Hau! I’ll do my best! Well I’m going to get to bed. I’ll see you in the morning!”

“Night moon!” Hau replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Malasada Miracle! Next chapter will be up here in a few <#


	8. Viral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple POV chapter. Trigger Warning for Abusive Behavior. This is rated M for a reason...

**Professor Kukui and Kahuna Hala**

Professor Kukui sat at the computer in his lab logging his research notes. He had grown accustom to Lillie logging the research notes the last few months but tonight was his first night without her help. Yawning, he grabbed his coffee cup only to realize it was empty. 

“Time to refuel!” He said aloud. 

The professor walked to the kitchen and poured the coffee in his mug. He took a sip of the warm black liquid and sighed blissfully. His phone buzzed in his pocket, the professor pulled out the device and saw he had a few new notifications on Pokégram. Deciding to take a quick break, he opened the app and started to scroll through his follower’s activity from the day. He clicked on Moon’s story, it was a picture of Shiny Vulpix at the Malasada shop in Hau’oli city. She captioned it, “Guess what? My Egg just hatched! Allow me to introduce Fiery!!”

The professor shook his head, he should have known Cecil would breed his daughter a special Pokémon. He sent her a message congratulating her and played Hau’s story next. Hau posted a picture of Moon’s Vulpix too, “I just watched this little cutie hatch! It’s a Malasada Miracle!!” Hau’s next picture was of Hau, Moon and Lillie on the beach with all of their Pokémon. 

The professor smiled, it sure looked like they all were having fun in Hau’oli City. The professor clicked off the stories and was about to exit the app and get back to work but he noticed a video captioned, ‘Team Skull, more like Team SUCKS!’ He scrolled down and saw that it was posted by Moon only a few hours ago. The professor frowned, he had meant to warn Moon about Team Skull, but he had forgot to tell her before she left for Hau’oli City.

Curious, he clicked play on the video. The video started off with two grunts taunting her, the professor instantly recognized them as the twins, Adam and Bryan, who had just graduated the Pokémon School a few months ago. Moon warned them to leave but they were dead set on battling for her Pokémon. His frown deepened when she chose to battle with Vulpix, but his frown quickly turned in to a jaw drop. Moon commanded the newly hatched Pokémon with the skill of a veteran. When the video ended, he rewound the video to the point when Vulpix first attacked. The Ember attack had managed to leave the Zubat with a burn, and then they followed it up with Hex. It was the perfect combination.

The professor was absolutely stunned with Moon and Vulpix’s performance. Although it was a quick battle… it was probably the most interesting battle he had ever seen. Especially seeing as the Vulpix had just recently hatched. He rewound the video again and watched as Vulpix waited for her trainer’s command and then executed without hesitation. And the way Moon seemed to already know the mechanics of Vulpix’s moves could only mean they had a very strong bond. He knew about egg bonds… but he had never seen an egg bond quite like this. The professor grabbed a notebook off the table and started to take notes on the video.

The professor played the video through a dozen more times before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. The professor looked at the clock which now read 12:51, he wondered who could be visiting at such an odd hour. He walked to the door and opened it to see the Kahuna standing on his porch looking out at the ocean.

“Kahuna!” The professor said with surprise, “What are you doing out this late?”

The Kahuna turned, “Ah Kukui my boy, you should know as good as any the Kahuna’s work is never done!”

Kukui laughed, “True enough! Would you like to come in?”

The Kahuna nodded, and the men walked in to house, “Coffee?” The professor asked gesturing to his mug.

The Kahuna made a face, “No thank you. I have to sleep sometime tonight! I actually came over to ask if you have seen Moon’s video?”

“If you’re talking about her run in with Team Skull, I’ve been watching it on repeat for about an hour now.” The professor said pointing to his notes on the table.

The Kahuna nodded, “That’s the one. What did you think of it?”

The professor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “It was awesome that is for sure… One of the most interesting battles I have seen in a long time. Did you know that Vulpix had just hatched? I keep trying to wrap my head around it… Egg Bonds are a well-known, but I have never seen anything like that...” The professor paused, “I keep thinking back to when I first ran in to Moon on Route 1. She was talking to the egg and it was responding back to her. That behavior is noted in all egg bonds, but they battled like they have been training for years… At first I thought maybe it was the Vulpix… I know that Professor Cecil had it specially bred for her, it’s shiny and appears to have some strong egg moves but neither of those traits would have anything to do with their bond. The only thing that really stands out is Moon herself… I can’t say what it is… but whatever it is, Tapu Koko must have sensed it.”

The kahuna hummed to himself as he considered Kukui’s words, “Ever since Lillie had told us Tapu Koko had given Moon that sparkling stone, I’ve wondered why the Guardian would give the stone to someone who didn’t have a Pokémon. I didn’t consider her egg… Perhaps it sensed the strong bond she had with her unhatched Pokémon?”

“Interesting…” The professor sat down and wrote a few notes down in his notebook, “I haven’t thought of that… I know the Tapu are known to grant gifts to strong trainers, but it still just seems so…” 

“Incredible?” The Kahuna offered.

The professor sighed, “Yeah all most too incredible to be true…” The men grew quiet for a moment both lost in thought about the new trainer. 

The silence was broken when the professor burst out laughing. The Kahuna raised an eyebrow at him, “Woo! Sorry it’s just… Those idiot Team Skull grunts never stood a chance...” 

The Kahuna chuckled, “I would think not… Our guardian knew before any of us what kind of trainer she was… I’m glad she posted the video, maybe a little shame will finally shut Team skull up.”

“Probably not… I expect they will come after her for posting it.” The professor replied seriously.

Hala waved a hand at him, “Moon can take care of those grunts! Guzma may be strong, but he lacks the drive that Moon has...” The kahuna paused and looked at Kukui, “You know that she wants to be a Champion?”  
The professor smiled, “Oh I know… and I am working on it.” He winked, “I think if she keeps up her training, she very well may be Alola’s First Champion.”

 

**Hau, Moon and Lillie**

The digital clock read 5:12AM, its green glow was the only light in the room. Moon and Lillie both slept peacefully in their beds while Fiery and Snowy were curled up on the Pokémon bed on the floor.  
BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

The room awoke to someone beating on the hotel door, Moon looked over at Lillie who looked terrified. Snowy ran across the room to comfort Lillie and Fiery growled at the door. 

“Who do you suppose that is?” Lillie asked nervously holding Snowy in her arms.

Moon looked at the clock, pushed her covers down, and grumbled as she walked to the door, “I don’t know…” Moon raised her voice, “But I swear to Arceus if this is Hau, I will beat him!” 

Moon swung open the door… Hau stood there hands up in surrender, “Uhh Please don’t beat me!”

“Why are you banging on our door at five in the morning?” Moon growled.

“OH! I have good news! VERY good news!” Hau said as he pushed his way in to their room.

Lillie squeaked and covered herself with the comforter when Hau entered the room, “Alola, Good morning Lillie! I hope I didn’t wake you too! But you guys have got to see this!!”

Moon sighed as she closed the door and followed Hau in to the room, “Hau, what in Arceus’ name do you need to show us that couldn’t wait until a decent hour!” she asked grumpily. 

Hau smiled really big and pulled out his phone, “Wait for it…” he said as he started searching for something on his phone. “There we go! Ok so Moon, you may want to sit down for this.”

Moon rolled her eyes, “Come on, Hau tell us already! It’s five in the fucking morning”

Hau winced, “Ok ok! Your video has hit 4k views!”

“What? No way! I don’t even have that many followers!” Moon said with disbelief. 

“Don’t believe me? Just look for yourself then!” Hau shoved his phone in her face.

Moon grabbed the phone out of his hands and looked at her video, it did indeed have 4k views, hundreds of comments, and 1k shares. Her jaw dropped, “Holy shit! I’ve gone viral!”

“You’ve gone viral?” Lillie asked confused.

“Oh yeah I didn’t get a chance to tell you because you were already asleep last night when I came in, but I shared that video of the battle with Team Skull on my Pokégram account. Hau explained to me what a huge problem they are here in Alola. So, I figured if I could show people how weak they truly are, they wouldn’t have such a big presence here in Alola.” Moon shrugged as she sat down on her bed, tossing Hau his phone back and pulled out her own phone.

“Oh…” Lillie paused, “You should be careful when dealing with Team Skull... They can be really awful.” She said as she hugged Snowy closer.

“Don’t worry about me Lillie! I plan to take down Team Skull anyways. Evil organizations, no matter how dumb they are, cannot be left to flourish.” She said as she browsed through the comments on the video.

Lillie chewed on her cheek as she pondered Moon’s words, “I guess you’re right... Someone has to deal with them... I just hate that it is you… I mean I know we have just met but you and Hau are my friends and I don’t want to see you, or your Pokémon hurt. Just promise me you will be caref—”

“Come on Lillie!” Hau cut her off, “She is from Kanto! She probably has a black belt in karate to back up those amazing trainer skills!” Hau said from the chair in the room.

Moon scoffed playfully, “I like how you assume I know Karate just because I am from Kanto!” 

“Well do you?” he asked smirking.

“Well, of course I do! But not everyone from Kanto does! My Mom doesn’t!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

Hau laughed, “See Lillie, she can take care of herself!”

Moon rolled her eyes, “Lillie, you don’t have to worry about me, but I promise I’ll be careful if I run in to them again.”

“Thank you.” Lillie said gratefully.

“Anytime, Lils! So, Hau what are you getting in to today? I think I’m going to start training with Fiery.”

“Oh…” He looked at Lillie, “I’m going with Lillie to meet up with Professor Kukui, then I’m off to train myself.”

Moon pouted, “Lillie you’re leaving us?”

Lillie gave her a small smile, “Sorry Moon… The professor needs me, I can only imagine the shape of his research notes right now…” Lillie shuddered at the thought, “Plus… Tapu Koko wants me to keep researching but I’m sure we will meet up again soon.”

“Ok fine! but we all need to get breakfast before we go!”

“Agreed!” Hau all but yelled, “I know this great breakfast place not too far from here!”

“As long as it isn’t Malasadas again I’m in!” Moon replied lightheartedly.

Hau gasped in play offense, “Well I never!” 

 

**Big Wave Beach**

Deciding to take a break from training, Moon checked herself in to the motel that over looked Big Wave Beach. Moon couldn’t think of a better way to relax than under the Alolan sun at the beach. She and her Pokémon spent all day at the beach building sand castles, playing in the water, and sun bathing. After a long day in the sun, she decided to head back to the motel room. She and Rotom chatted idly as they walked across the sandy beach to the trail that led to the motel. They were only a short distance up the trail when she heard a commotion happening back on the beach. Moon turned around to see the Team Skull grunts she had encountered four days ago, yelling at a group of surfers on the beach. 

“Rotom, the numbskulls are here. Time to start rolling.” Moon stated as she turned back down the path towards the crowd.

“Two steps ahead of you!” Rotom said before flying ahead of Moon to film the grunts.

Adam yelled to the surfers, “You all better get ready for the mischief masters of Team Skull to do some Mantine surfing!”

“Dudes… You know you can’t ride here.” One of the female surfers said.

“What’s up with that? We look like kids or something?” Adam huffed.

The surfer sighed, “No the reason is—“ 

“Yeah the reason is??” he interrupted in a mocking tone.

“Every time you try, you keep up those ridiculous dance moves! Even on Mantine’s back and then you end up in the water!”

Bryan looked offended, “You want us to stop dancing?? That’s our identity yo! it’s all we got!” 

“Man, forget her B we are Team Skull! No one can stop us from acting hardheaded!!” The grunts jumped off of the rock they stood on and ran towards the beached Mantine. 

“Somebody keep those idiots away from Mantine!” One surfer yelled.

Moon had been watching the whole interaction silently. She walked calmly towards the grunts and cleared her throat, “Excuse me boys!” the grunts whirled sound, “I am sure you remember me! I believe the lady told you to leave Mantine alone!”

“Ohhh check it out B it’s that girl from Hau’oli. You wanna scrap Princess? You might have beat us in Hau’oli city, but we will beat you this time!”

“Yeah! Let’s go Drowzee” Bryan yelled as he tossed out his Pokémon.

“A Drowzee, huh? Well… You’ve met Fiery already… Time to meet more of the team, Go Grimer!”

“Drowzee use confusion!” The grunt yelled as soon as Grimer hit the sand.

Moon smirked as the attack landed but had no effect on the Grimer. “I see you never learned how types work. Let me educate you idiots, Grimer is poison AND dark type. Psychic attacks have no effect on dark type Pokémon.”

“Shut up I knew that! I just forgot! Drowzee use pound!” 

“Grimer, counter it with bite!”

The Drowzee’s pound hit Grimer causing minimal damage, the close contact allowed for Grimer to easily land the Bite attack. Drowzee struggled to release itself from Grimer’s jaws, it flailed wildly until it was free. The Drowzee stumbled, Grimer’s ability poison touch had severely poisoned its opponent.

“Good work Grimer. Let’s finish this! Use Bite again.”

Grimer charged the Drowzee, Bryan yelled for Drowzee to dodge it, but the poison was taking its toll and Drowzee’s movement was sluggish. Grimer landed the attack and Drowzee fainted immediately.

“Seriously home slice??” Adam yelled as Bryan returned his fainted Pokémon to its ball, “You’re too strong yo! Argh I’ve gotta go make someone else miserable to feel better. Let’s go B!”

The two grunts scrambled away from the beach, “Rotom, Post the video and shoot Hau a text for me. He is going to want to see that one!” Moon laughed as she returned Grimer to its ball.

A female surfer walked up to her, “Nice one, Mantine won’t be subjected to their terrible surfing skills thanks to you. Hey, aren’t you that girl from the Team Sucks video?” 

“Yeah that’s me! The name is Moon."

The surfer nodded, "I'm Cali. You are really good trainer I must say. I bet you could take on Captain Ilima’s trial with how well you handled that battle.”

“You think I am ready?”

“Totally! I think Kahuna Hala would say your ready to take on all of Alola... Tell you what you complete your Grand trial, come back here and I’ll teach you how to ride a Mantine.”

Moon stuck out her hand, “Deal!”

 

**Red and Blue**

Red walked in to the champion’s chamber on top of the Indigo Plateau, he was notified a few hours ago that someone had challenged the Elite Four. He walked to the Champion’s throne and sat down, waiting patiently for his challenger to enter the chamber. He didn’t have to wait long for the doors of the chamber to open. Red could only see the challenger’s silhouette at first but as the challenger approached the throne he recognized who it was. 

“Surprised to see me?” Blue asked sarcastically, “Shouldn’t be! I have been trying to get ahold of you all day! What is the point of having a phone if you won’t answer it!” Blue complained.

Red rolled his eyes, “I don’t get service here. What is so important it couldn’t have waited until I got off work?”

“Ah yes! I have a video to show you.” He said pulling out his phone.

Red sighed, “A video?” 

“Don’t sigh at me! You are going to want to see this… Hold on let me find it…” he said scrolling through his phone. “AH here we go! Gramps sent me this video a few days ago but I didn’t watch it until this morning. You remember our girl Moon right?”

Red nodded. Of course, he remembered the young girl from Pallet Town who promised him she would become the third Champion from Pallet Town. 

“Well our little spitfire has grown up! You know she is in Alola now? She has taken the Island Challenge and it seems she’s been making waves in Alola! Check this out.” Blue said as he handed his phone to Red.

Red looked at the device and a video titled ‘Team Skull more like Team Sucks.’ was on the screen. He clicked play on the video, it started off with two boys taunting Moon. Red’s jaw clenched when he realized they were trying to steal Moon’s Vulpix. A fury that he had not felt in years filled his chest when Moon warned them to leave… But all that anger dissipated when he heard Moon’s rap about being a future champion. Moon battled confidently against the Zubat, her command over Vulpix was surprising for such a new trainer. The battle was won with only two attacks from Vulpix. The Team Skull grunts looked surprised, one of the Grunt’s mentioned she wasn’t like the other Island Challengers.

Red’s breath caught in his throat with her response, “You’re damn straight! I’m not even from Alola, I’m from Pallet Town in Kanto! And those from Pallet Town know a thing or two about dealing with Pokémon thieves! Just ask Kanto’s current Champion!”

Red couldn’t tear his eyes away from her… She had grown so much since he had last seen her. She was no longer the little girl who dreamed of being champion… She was now a trainer and her end goal was the throne that sat behind him.

Blue slapped Red’s shoulder, “Our girl hasn’t forgotten about us!” Blue said smirking. “With her skill, you may only have a year left as Champion!”

Red rolled his eyes, “Who is Team Skull?”

“Some gang in Alola. They are known to pester the natives and vandalize property but recently they have gotten more organized and have stepped their game up to stealing people’s Pokémon.”

Red frowned and looked down at the video again.

Blue snatched his phone away from Red, “I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no. She doesn’t need our help with them. Since this video was uploaded six days ago she has had another run in with the idiots and the results are similar to this. Give our girl a chance to grow on her own!”

Red nodded, his old friend was right… If Moon wants to be Champion, she will have to do this on her own. Red turned and started to walk away from Blue, “Where do you think you’re going?” Blue asked knowingly.

Red turned to his childhood friend, “Blue… I have something I need to do… Did you want to battle?”

Blue had a smug look on his face and replied, “Ehh… not today... Karen was a real bitch today and it kind of wore me out. I’ll see you at home.”

 

**Verdant Cavern**

Moon had just defeated the last Ratatta and was walking around Verdant Cavern searching for the Totem’s Den. She wandered until she came across a bridge that led to another section of the cavern. When she reached the other side of the bridge she noticed she wasn’t alone in the cavern, Team Skull seemed to be waiting for her. 

“Rotom… We have company…” Moon asked as the Grunts approached her.

“On it Moon!” The Pokémon replied as it started to film what was sure to be another battle.

“Yo yo yo! It’s your bad beachboys back… back again! Remember us?” Adam asked.

Moon rolled her eyes, “Ah yes! The idiots who I’ve defeated twice now and about to make it a third.”

“Whatever! We’re here to mess up your trial yo!”

“That’s right homie! You will have to beat us both this time! Go Drowzee!”

Moon sighed, “Will you ever learn? Alright then, Go Popplio!”

As soon as Popplio entered the battle the grunt yelled, “Drowzee use Hypnosis!”

“Popplio don’t look at the Drowzee, use Icy wind!” The icy blast hit the Drowzee as it attempted to put Popplio to sleep. The Icy wind left Drowzee covered in a thin layer of ice that severely affected its speed.

Moon smirked, “Now use water gun!” Popplio’s water gun hit the Drowzee causing it to stumble.

“Come on Drowzee! Get up and use confusion!” Bryan commanded his Pokémon. 

Moon shook her head, “Alright! Popplio use Icy wind again!”

The wintery wind slammed the Drowzee, freezing the excess water from Popplio’s water gun attack. The Drowzee stood frozen for a few moments before it fell over and fainted. 

“Ughh… What is up with that!” Bryan said to Adam as he returned his Pokémon to its ball.

“For real though… I can’t get my skull around it! This chick’s mad strong yo!” Adam replied.

Bryan shook his head, “Nah it ain’t even like that this chick is straight up dangerous homie!”

A strange sound echoed throughout the cavern, Adam looked around nervously, “I don’t know man… isn’t this whole place trouble.”

“Yeah it totally is… I mean that thing is so strong that regular Pokémon don’t even wanna come out and battle!” Bryan agreed.

“You wanna bounce?” Adam asked skeptically.

“Nah were not going out like that! We gotta get our revenge!” Bryan said as he looked back at Moon, then to his friend.

“Yeah your right Team Skull never backs down! Let’s do this!” Adam said as he grabbed his pokeball off his belt. 

“Yo A... What is that?” Bryan said pointing at a giant pair of eyes that appeared from the Totem’s Den behind Moon. 

“Holy Shit! B, it is time to get out of here! Run!” Adam said as they both scrambled out of the cave.

The hair on Moon’s arms stood on their ends as she turned and looked behind her. The biggest Raticate she had ever seen was coming towards her. “Woah… the Totem Pokemon…” she said under her breath and turned to her partner, “Popplio, you ready for this?” 

 

**Sun**

Sun had been training for weeks for his first gym battle and he managed to defeat Brock first try. Sun returned Bulbasaur to its ball as Brock walked up to him and handed him a boulder badge, “What a great battle! It was Sun right?” 

Sun grinned, “That’s right! Sun from Pallet Town!”

“Pallet town huh?” Brock replied, “There must be something in the water down there! Pallet Town sure does produce strong trainers. Red, Blue, you and the girl in Alola… Moon… I think her name is.”

“You know Moon?” Sun asked puzzled.

Brock shrugged, “Well not personally but everyone has seen her video especially now that Red shared it a few days ago. Do you know her?”

“Yeah. She is my childhood friend, moved to Alola recently. Wait, did you say Red shared her video? What video?”

“Well… There are three videos actually! You should check them out! She has been trending for nine days now, apparently she is taking on the local gang.”

“What???” Sun yelled, “She is taking on a gang?”

Brock shrugged, “Seems like it… All three videos she posted are of her run ins with the grunts and has humiliated them each time. Man, her last video was great! Those idiots tried to disrupt her trial and ended up being chased off by the Totem Pokémon that lived in the area. You also get to see her Popplio evolve to Brionne in that video. It’s really quite beautiful.”

Sun stood there looking at Brock in surprise, “Well… uhh… Thanks for the Badge, Brock… I think I’m going to check out those videos and give my friends a call… Uhh… See ya!” 

Sun ran out of the gym with his phone in hand, dialing the number that he has had memorized since he was a child.

 

**Moon and Lillie Melemele Meadow**

Moon was sitting at a table by the window in the Pokémon center on Route 2, waiting on Hau to finish his trial at Verdant Cavern. She was starting to grow impatient waiting, Moon hated to sit still… But Hau had asked her to wait for him to finish. She had even bought a Roserade Tea from the barista in hopes it would calm her as she anxiously waited. 

“Rotom? How long did it take me to finish the trial?” She asked her Pokédex as it was collecting data from around the Pokémon center.

“One hour and fifty-two minutes!” The Dex replied.

Moon sighed… Hau had only been in there for 30 minutes… She closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea.

“Is that the Professor?” Rotom asked.

“The professor?” Moon asked as she opened her eyes and looked out the window of the café. Professor Kukui was walking down Route 3 towards the Pokémon center.

Moon stood from her chair, “Yeah that’s the professor! Come on Rotom!” Moon dashed out of the Pokémon center to meet up with him. 

Moon waved, “Professor Kukui! What are you doing here?”

“Ah Moon! Hau said he was going to Challenge Captain Ilima’s trial, so I thought Lillie and I would come see him.”

“Oh yeah, he is in there right now! Where is Lillie?” Moon asked looking around the Professor for her blonde friend. 

“You mean she isn’t here?” The professor asked concerned.

“No…” 

“Oh no…” The professor turned and looked back up route 3, “We were attacked by a Vullaby on our way here… I told Lillie to go on ahead while I battled…”

“Lillie’s lost?” Moon gasped, “She isn’t a trainer!” 

“Come on Moon let’s go find her!” The professor, Moon, and Rotom left the Pokémon center to retrace the professor’s steps. 

Route 3’s terrain was rocky compared to the other routes she had traveled so far. When they reached the top of the hill there was huge boulders separating the route in to three trails. To cover more ground the three decided to split up, each going down their own path.

Moon walked down her path looking for any sign of Lillie. When she reached an opening that connected her path with another she saw a set of foot prints in the dirt that came out of the other path and led up the trail she was on. Moon followed the foot prints until they led to a mouth of a cave. 

“Surely Lillie wouldn’t have entered this cave alone…” She thought to herself, but since it was the only clue she had so far she decided to enter the cave.

The cave as it turns out was actually just a tunnel that led to a gorgeous meadow of yellow flowers. Moon stood in awe of the Meadows beauty but soon saw the white silhouette of Lillie sitting on a bench that over looked the flowery meadow. 

“Lillie!” Moon cried out as she ran towards her friend.

The Blonde turned around when she heard her name, “Moon! What are you doing here!” 

Moon noticed Lillie’s face was red and puffy like she had been crying, “The professor sent a search party after you…”

Lillie looked down, “Oh… I didn’t know…”

“Are you ok Lillie?” Moon asked.

Lillie sighed, “Moon… I… I think I am having another vision…”

“What really? What is it?”

“I don’t know yet… All I know is it is in a cave… That’s why I am here actually… I saw this cave when the professor and I were walking. When we were attacked I thought I would check to see if it was what I was dreaming of.”

Moon stared at her friend in disbelief, “So you thought it was a good idea to come alone in to a random cave? Without protection?”

“I have repels…” Lillie replied with tears in her eyes.

Moon sighed, “So is this the cave then?” she asked looking around the meadow for something interesting.

Lillie shook her head, “No…” and started to sob. 

“Woah Lillie it is ok!” Moon comforted, “I’m sure we will figure out soon where your visions want us to go. And when we figure it out Hau and I will be right there with you! Speaking of Hau… You know how upset he would be if we didn’t invite him along to wherever your next vision leads.”

Lillie giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes, “You’re right Moon… It’s just… how am I supposed to know where we will go if I can’t tell where it is…”

“Maybe it isn’t time to go yet? Maybe you are only seeing part of the vision right now and the full vision will appear when we need to get there.”

Lillie thought about it for a moment, “That could be possible… Before I saw the ruins clearly the dream was just me walking up Mahalo trail… each night it was the same but it showed just a little bit more than the night before… But last time I knew where it was because I had been there before… Wherever this new vision is leading it is somewhere that I have never been.”

“I am sure we will find out soon!” Moon reassured, “Maybe if you describe it to Hau he will know where it is at? We are all a team you know… You don’t have to do this alone…”

Lillie smiled up at Moon, “Thank you Moon… This is all so new to me… I don’t think I could deal with all of it without you… And Hau of course…”

Moon gave Lillie a hug, “And we couldn’t do it without you!”

Lillie giggled, “Who knew I would be friends with a famous Pokégram celebrity!”

Moon let go of Lillie, “Ughhh… No. Not you too? I had to listen to Sun for two hours going on about how I was famous now. I’m not doing it for fame… I’m doing it for Alola!”

“That doesn’t mean your not famous… Not everyone has their videos shared by the Indigo League Champion. In fact, Professor Kukui and I both checked your video is the only video Red has shared in five years.”

Moon blushed, “There is a story there…”

Lillie jumped up from the bench, “Well you can tell me all about it on our way back! Hau has probably finished his trial by now.”

“Alright! So where to begin… Oh yes so when I was ten…” Moon began to tell her friend of the time she met the Champion and the promise that has fueled her dreams for all of these years.

 

**Grand Trial Victory TV interview**

Moon couldn’t believe the amount of people who came to watch her grand trial, or the amount of people who showed up to the party celebrating her victory. Hau told her most people don’t have this big of a celebration but since Moon had become something of a local celebrity, Iki Town was packed with people. She walked through the crowd, beer in hand, trying to find Hau and Lillie when she heard someone calling her name.

Moon turned around to see a woman chasing after her with a microphone in her hand, “Moon! Moon! My name is Lalani of Melemele news! Do you mind giving us an interview?”

Moon smiled as she recognized the reporter from the local news channel, “Yeah sure! Interview away!”

Lalani laughed, “Alright, First I just want to congratulate you on your victory with the Melemele Island Grand Trial.”

Moon nodded, “Thanks! I couldn’t have done it without my partners though! They are the real stars tonight!”

“That they are! Moon, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the videos you have posted to Pokégram?” 

“What do you want to know?” Moon asked taking a sip of her beer.

“Since you posted your first video two weeks ago, it has been shared globally by millions of people and has even caught the attention of The Indigo League Champion. Did you ever imagine your video getting as big as it has?”

Moon laughed, “Absolutely not! I thought it would maybe be big here in Alola but since Red shared it I’ve been contacted by news agencies from every region to do an interview about it!”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what made you record that first encounter with Team Skull?”

Moon laughed, “The first video was recorded accidentally because my dad had skyped me and Rotom picked up the call during the confrontation. I wasn’t going to post it at first, but I am glad I did!”

“And what made you post the video?”

“Well… I was pretty pissed about the whole thing. I come from Kanto and I was a young child when Red helped to over throw Team Rocket. I think because of that history I have little tolerance for Pokémon thieves, but I guess I just wanted to show Alola how weak they are.”

“Akala is known for a heavier presence of Team Skull members. Are you worried?”

Moon snorted, “Oh no… I am not worried. I look forward to the day Team Skull actually gives me a challenge. I say bring it on!”

“Any advice to other trial goers out there on how to deal with Team Skull?”

“The only way to get rid of them is to beat them. Do what I do! Challenge them when you see them and don’t give them a chance to gain the upper hand. I’d love to see other trainer videos under the #teamsucks tag.”

Lalani nodded in agreement, “Great advice! I want to thank you for your time, Moon. I’ll let you get back to your victory celebration.”

Moon raised her beer, “Thank you Lalani!” Moon pointed into the camera, “Look out Akala! In five days, I’m coming for you!”

Lalani laughed and turned to face the camera, “You all heard it from the girl herself. Challenge accepted! Look out Team Skull. Look out Akala!”

 

**Guzma**

Guzma sat on his throne in the Shady House watching Moon’s interview on repeat. He let out a growl of frustration and yelled at the television, “Stupid Bitch!”

Plumeria was sitting on the couch across from him, flipping through a magazine. “How many more times are you going to watch that cunt?” she asked rolling her eyes.

Guzma threw the television remote across the room, “Who the fuck does she think she is?”

“She aint nothing special... Beats a few grunts and thinks she is the shit.” Plumeria said shrugging her shoulders, still reading the magazine in front of her.

Guzma stood and started to pace the room, “I don’t know if you have noticed but this bitch has successfully started a trend! Our boys can’t leave Po’ Town right now without being run off by the locals.” Guzma slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch Plumeria sat on.

Plumeria looked up from the magazine and crossed her arms, “Well… If you would send someone other than grunts after her, it might change her tune. We already know she is stronger than any of those numbskulls. The cunt wants a challenge? Give her one.”

Plumeria picked the magazine back up and Guzma angrily ripped it from her hands, throwing it across the room, “You think I haven’t thought of that!? Our enforcer has been MIA for two weeks now. Did you know he doesn’t have a phone? I have no way of contacting that grumpy asshole!”

Plumeria sighed in aggravation, “If I recall correctly, you sent him on a mission to Melemele.”

“OVER TWO WEEKS AGO!” He yelled.

Plumeria stood and walked to the door, there was no arguing with Guzma when he got like this, “Fine. I know where he stays on Akala. I’ll go see if he is there,” she replied in a patronizing tone. 

Guzma squinted his eyes at her, “You do that... And Plum! When you find him, bring his ass here… Immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far and the most fun to write if I am being honest. We won't be on Melemele much longer, only one more chapter I promise.   
> Subtle red/blue but it will not be focused on. Idk if I've made Red too OOC by having him talk but I figure he talks with Blue. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> The warning was for Guzma... He is mighty angry right now and is taking it out on those closest to him.  
> Just a reminder there will not be an update next week. You should expect the next update first Sunday in September.  
> <#


	9. A Vision and a Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early because I will be busy tomorrow!

Lillie knew she was dreaming because she had seen it before... It was the vision that plagued her dreams for a week now, showing her more and more each time she slept. 

Her vision guided her through the same dimly lit cave as the previous nights. Seeing the path in front of her she could remember each twist and turn it had shown her before. She soon found herself approaching an exit. She had seen the exit for a few nights now, but she woke up just as its light shined upon her skin. She wondered if tonight would be the night she finally left the cave.

The dream guided her towards the light of the exit, she thought any second now she would wake up… But she didn’t… 

The vision pushed her out of the cave in to a secluded hollow surrounded by steep mountains. The full moon’s light illuminated the hollow allowing her to see clearly. The first thing she noticed about the rocky hollow was its lack of trees, the only vegetation was the tall grasses that hugged its edges.The dream continued to guide her through the hollow, ahead of her was a rocky path that ascended the side of the cliffs. 

Lillie looked up at the cliffs that surrounded her, and she couldn’t look away. Wild Carbink sat on the rock ledges, their crystals sparkling in the moonlight like diamonds. It was the most beautiful site she had ever seen. 

The sound of Rockruff wrestling below her caught her attention. She looked down at the noise and her stomach rolled, she was now high up on the path that ascended the cliffs. She had been so engrossed by the Carbink’s glittering effect that she did not notice that the vision had been guiding her up the rocky path. Lillie looked back up and saw that she was almost to the top of the path. Ahead of her was a small Lookout point cut out of the side of the mountain. The lookout point looked like it once could have been a tourist spot, but the wood railing looked worn from years of neglect. Over the railing was a stretch of ocean and she could see a city in the distance. It’s lights reflecting off the water, shimmering as the waves rolled in to shore. 

The vision had stopped guiding her when they reached the top, _“Where am I?”_ She wondered as she walked to the edge of the railing. 

Lillie replayed everything her vision had shown her so far… the caves… the sparkling hollow… now this city across the water… Something about it all seemed familiar… yet off… Lillie watched the lights dance across the water as she racked her brain for the answer. There must be something here the vision wants her to see, but the answer kept eluding her. After a few moments she sighed and looked up at the full Moon, its pale light shining almost too bright. Although she was dreaming she swore she could feel the cool light on her skin. 

Lillie looked back at the ocean view and she gasped. She realized the ocean was reflecting the city lights but not the moonlight. A loud screech came from the city echoing across the waters. Lillie looked at the city trying to figure out what had made that awful noise then she saw the lights of the city start to shake, fly up in the air, and go out.

_“What’s happening?”_ She thought as another loud screech came from the city and then she saw it… Just barely though… The faint outline of a dark form was floating above the city. The lights were streaming towards it but seemed to extinguish as soon as they hit the dark form. The lights of the city weren’t just going out… They were being absorbed… 

Lillie slowly backed away from the railing and something caught her foot causing her to fall backwards. She looked down at the object that tripped her, it was a worn-out broken landmark sign. It laid face down on the ground, Lillie grabbed the sign and turned it around. Dirt crusted its face, but she could make out the faint white letters behind the dirt. 

Ten Carat Hill. 

~

Lillie awoke with a gasp. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat from the intense dream. She placed a hand over her pounding heart and looked out the window. Ten Carat Hill was just down the beach from the Professor’s Lab. She could even see the mountain’s base from her window. Lillie shoved the covers away and walked to her window and looked up in the sky. The moon was full just like in her vision… Her heart began to race as she realized that tonight was the night. 

Her hands shook as she changed out of her Pajamas in to the outfit Moon had bought for her. She nervously tied her hair up in a pony tail and packed her bag full of repels. She put Snowy’s ball in her pocket just in case the repels weren’t enough. 

She crept silently through the lab careful not to wake the Professor and snuck out of the front door. She walked swiftly across the beach trying to put some distance between her and the lab. After about ten minutes she saw the cave entrance ahead of her and pulled out her phone to call Moon. It rang for a few moments before Moon picked up.

“Hullo?” Moon answered groggily.

“Moon, It’s me Lillie! I’m sorry for waking you up… But I know where the vision wants me to go…”

That seemed to wake Moon up, “What? where?” 

Lillie could hear Moon moving around her room getting ready, “It’s Ten Carat Hill! It is really close to the professor’s lab, I’m actually already here. Get Hau and meet me here… Whatever is about to happen is going to happen tonight!”

“Woah Lillie! Your already there? Don’t go in there by yourself.”

Lillie paused and looked up at the cave entrance before her, she felt a strong pull in her chest similar to how the visions felt when they guided her in her dreams…

“Hello? Lillie do you hear me don’t go in there alone!” Moon said sternly.

“No promises…” Lillie said quietly, eyes still fixed on the entrance.

“Lillie you can’t! You’re not a trainer what if—” Lillie hung up the phone and put it in her bag. She sprayed herself with two repels and entered the cave. Tonight was the night, she knew it and she had to get to the Hollow. 

 

***

 

Moon scoffed at her phone. She couldn’t believe Lillie had hung up on her. With her phone still in hand she dialed Hau’s number.

She was dressing out of her pajamas when Hau answered, “Hello? Moon? Is it happening?” 

“Uhh… Yes? How did you know?” Moon asked surprised. 

Hau laughed, “Why else would you be calling me at 2 AM? So, where are we going?”

“Ten Carat Hill… Listen… Lillie is already there… She hung up on me when I told her to wait on us. I think she is going to go in on her own.”

“Shit,” Hau cursed, “Ten Carat Hill is dangerous, I can’t believe she is planning on going in there on her own! I’ll be there in a few minutes I’m going to borrow Gramp’s ride Tauros.”

“Alright see you Hau!” Moon hung up the phone and grabbed her bag packing it with empty Pokéballs, potions, and finally her Pokémon. 

Moon ran out of her house and jumped of the porch stairs to the sidewalk. She waited anxiously for Hau to show up. After a few minutes she heard hooves stampeding towards her. Looking down the road she saw Hau on the back of a Tauros charging in her direction. 

“Wow you got here fast!” Moon commented when he stopped in front of her house.

Hau reached his hand out to help her on to the back of Tauros, “I’ve been preparing for this moment ever since Lillie told us she was having that vision.” 

“Good thinking!” Moon said as she climbed on to the back of Tauros sitting behind Hau. “You know where Ten Carat hill is?”

“Sure do! And I know a short cut too! Hold on tight cause here we go!” Hau flicked the reins on Tauros and it charged off down the street. He led the Tauros towards Professor Kukui’s lab but instead of taking the path he led Tauros to the cliffs.

“Hau no... Please don’t jump the cliffs!” Moon shouted.

“No time! Lillie needs us! Hold on tight!” 

Moon held her breath and held on to Hau as Tauros jumped into the air down the cliffs of Hau’oli Outskirts. When they reached the bottom of the cliffs she sighed with relief.

“Hau… Please don’t do that ever again!” 

“Hehe… No promises! Look there it is!” Hau said pointing to the cave entrance. Hau steered the Tauros to the cave and stopped before entering.

“We will have to leave Tauros out here… Unfortunately, this Tauros is deathly afraid of caves.”

“That IS unfortunate.” Moon replied as she climbed off of Tauros, “Have you ever been here before?”

“Nope… Gramps always said that this place is dangerous. I can’t believe Lillie went in alone.” Hau said as he jumped down off of Tauros.

Moon slapped his shoulder, “Well come on then we have some catching up to do.” 

 

***

 

Adam kicked the rock in front of him growing bored of the cave. “Yo B what are we even doing here?”

Bryan shot him a dirty look, “Looking for stronger Pokémon… Duh! If we ever expect to redeem ourselves, we are going to have to beat that girl!”

Adam scoffed and crossed his arms, “I hear they are sending the Enforcer after her. Why even bother?”

“The Enforcer hasn’t been seen in two weeks! You know he is supposed to be here on Melemele? I haven’t seen ‘em, have you?” Bryan asked as they passed up the exit to the Furthest Hollow.

Adam laughed, “Nope. Some Enforcer he is… I hear he is only the Enforcer ‘cuz he’s fuckin’ Plumeria.”

Bryan waved him off, “He’s Enforcer cuz of that Midnight form Lycanroc.”

Adam kicked another rock, “And ‘cuz he’s fuckin’ Plum.” 

“Nah man you got it all wrong. Plumeria is only fuckin’ him ‘cuz of his strong Pokémon. And that is precisely why we are here! We need a Rockruff, if we can evolve it to a Lycanroc I’m sure we can beat that bitch Moon. Then maybe we can get some action with the Admin.”

Adam laughed menacingly, “I like how you think, B.”

Just as they both passed a giant boulder the screeching of a large colony of Zubat flew down the path they had just come from. Bryan pushed Adam behind the rock and ducked. The Zubat didn’t stop to attack, instead they flew past like they didn’t even notice the twins.

“Yo that was weir—” Adam started to say but was cut off by his brother.

“Shh! Yo look at that!” Bryan hunched down and pointed at a blonde girl walking through the tunnels.

“Who’s that?” Adam asked as they watched the girl walked towards the entrance to the farthest hollow. She didn’t even look in their direction as she entered the Hollow.

“I recognize her… She’s friends with that Moon chick.” Bryan whispered, “Any friend of Moon is an enemy of Team Skull. Come on! Let’s see what she is doing up here all alone…”

 

***

 

She knew where she was going. The path before her was seared in to her mind. Her repels were working perfectly. The Zubat that hung from the caves ceiling flew away as she passed under them. The pull in her chest only got stronger as she walked through the cave. When she saw the hollow’s entrance come in to view she picked up her pace.

When she entered the Hollow she looked up at the cliffs. Just like in her dream the Carbink’s crystals sparkled like a ten-carat diamond in the moonlight. She wondered if that was why the Old Alolan Kings named this place Ten Carat Hill. She walked through the Hollow heading for the rocky path when she heard the sound of a twig snapping under someone’s footsteps from behind her.

Lillie turned around to see the two team skull grunts stalking her, “Hello Princess!” Bryan greeted.

“Wha… What are you doing here?” Lillie asked as she grabbed Snowy’s ball out of her pocket.

Adam took a step towards her, “Stop! Don’t come any closer… Or… or else!” Lillie shrieked.

Adam smirked, “Or else what?”

Lillie could feel her limbs tremble as she tossed Snowy’s ball, releasing her partner, “Or else I’ll fight you!”

Adam smirked, “Would you Look at that B the girl does have some guts! Ok have it your way! B would you like the honors or?”

“Yeah I got this.” Bryan stepped forward, “Go Drowzee!”

Lillie’s whole body shook with fear… This was her first battle and she wasn’t sure if she could do it. Snowy looked at her waiting for a command.

Lillie gulped, and Bryan yelled, “Drowzee use confusion!”

Lillie watched the Psychic attack hit Snowy causing her to fall down and she screamed, “Snowy!!! Are you ok!” Lillie ran towards her Pokémon and fell to her knees, “Snowy?”

“Pix...” her partner replied weakly.

She felt tears build up in her eyes, “I’m so sorry Snowy… I… I don’t think I can do this… I’m not a trainer…” Lillie said brushing a hand over her Pokémon.

“Yo! You givin’ up or what?” Adam yelled.

Lillie grabbed Snowy holding her close and sobbed quietly. How could she have been so stupid. She wasn’t a trainer… Moon even tried to warn her, but she didn’t listen. She’s no champion… Just a foolish girl who sees things… 

_“Little Seer…”_ a light feminine voice cut through her destructive thoughts and she felt the presence of another in her mind. 

_“Do not despair. One day you will find the courage to battle and when you do you will be formidable. You are Chosen. You are stronger than you even know. Your friends are lost in the tunnels… I have sent for help but for now let me show your strength.”_

Lillie felt her body start to move but it wasn’t voluntary. She let go of Vulpix and stood, the other presence was controlling her movements. She looked at the grunts and they both looked freaked out.

“Yo what’s with her eyes??? They’re glowing pink!” Bryan yelled.

She felt the presence strum over her bond with Snowy, _“You must be aware of your bond.”_ She felt the presence tap in to the bond.

“Look the Vulpix’s eyes are glowing too!” Adam yelled.

“Snowy… Powder snow…” The presence forced her to command.

Snowy stood up, “Vulllllllll” it cried as it charged the attack, “Pixxxxx” she yelled as a wintery blast hit not only Drowzee but the Team Skull grunts as well. The three offenders were frozen in a thick casing of ice and Snowy was heaving after using such a strong blast. She felt the presence leave her mind and Lillie ran to Snowy. She picked up her partner, cradling Snowy in her arms, “Snowy… that was incredible…”

The presence returned for a moment, _“Let me heal your wounds…”_

Lillie looked around and saw that Tapu Lele was floating above her. 

“Tapu Lele… was that you?” Lillie asked.

The Guardian nodded and giggled as she began to sprinkle its healing scales on both her and Snowy.

“LILLIE!!!” Both Hau and Moon cried as they ran in to the hollow accompanied by a Rockruff.  
“Woah is that Tapu Lele? What are you doing here on Melemele?” Hau asked as they approached her.

Tapu Lele giggled, waved at her friends, and teleported away.

“Lillie, what happened here?” Moon asked looking at the frozen bodies of Adam and Bryan.

“I’m so sorry Moon… You were right… I shouldn’t have come in here alone… Those two ambushed me… I tried to fight but I’m not a trainer. If it wasn’t for Tapu Lele’s help… I don’t know what would have happened.” 

_“I did very little… All that power came from your bond with your partner. I only manipulated you to tap in to the bond.”_

“So Tapu Lele turned the twins to popcicles?” Hau asked as she felt Tapu Lele’s psychic presence leave her mind.

“Tapu Lele said she manipulated my bond with Snowy. She guided the battle.”

“Woah so Lillie you did this?” Moon asked pointing to the frozen bodies of team skull.

Lillie giggled, “I guess so…”

Moon ran over and hugged Lillie, “That’s so awesome Lillie!”

“No fair I want to hug Lillie too!” Hau yelled and he tackled her.

_“Don’t forget the reason you’re here.”_ Tapu Lele’s voice reminded her. It seems Akala’s guardian had not gone far when she teleported away.

Lillie sighed and let go of her friends, “Guys we need to find the rocky path that goes up the side of the cliffs.”

“What’s up there?” Hau asked.

Lillie shivered as she thought about what the vision had shown her, “I don’t know…” she answered honestly.

Moon helped Lillie off the ground, “Do you know the way? We got lost on our way here.”

“I think it is towards the back of the hollow. Tapu Lele said you were lost and sent for help…” 

“Yeah we were all kinds of turned around down in those caves. It wasn’t until Rockruff showed up and led us to you.” Hau replied as they made their way through the hollow.

Lillie pointed to the path that climbed the cliffs, “That’s it! We need to get to the top…”

“It looks kind of dangerous…” Moon commented.

Lillie ignored her and started climbing the path, she heard the other chosen follow behind her.

“I wonder where Tapu Lele went?” Hau asked.

“She is still around…” Lillie replied.

“Where is she?” Moon asked looking around.

“Hidden… I think she is making sure we find whatever is at the top of this path…”

The trio climbed the Rocky path with eagerness, when they reached the lookout point all three of them walked to the railing to look out at the ocean view and Hau’oli City in the distance.

“So why are we here?” Hau asked.

Lillie looked and saw all the lights were reflecting on the water… including the Moonlight. This wasn’t like her vision at all… Lillie backed away from the railing and looked around for the landmark sign she had tripped over in her dream. The broken post had been moved to the side of the lookout. She walked over to where the sign was leaning up against the rock wall and started to pick it up. Then she noticed a small gaseous Pokémon sleeping behind the sign.

“Oh!” Lillie gasped as the Pokémon floated up in the air.

“What kind of Pokémon is that?” Moon asked.

“I’ve never seen a Pokémon like that before.” Hau replied.

Lillie reached out and touched the Pokémon and she felt her consciousness teleport somewhere else.

 

**

 

Moon watched as Lillie reached out and touched the mysterious Pokémon, her body went rigid and her eyes started to glow with a pale white light.

Moon looked at Hau whose jaw had dropped at the sight of Lillie, “What… what is happening?” Hau whispered. “Do you think she is ok?”

Moon took a step towards Lillie and she heard Lillie speak.

“Solgaleo… Lunala…” her voice sounded distant.

“Lillie?” Moon tried.

“Did she say Solgaleo and Lunala?” Hau asked.

Moon nodded, “I think… she is having a vision.”

“I thought she only had them when she slept?” 

“Well… maybe that is only one of her seer abilities?” Moon offered.

“Maybe…” Hau said, “Do you think we should try to wake her? She hasn’t spoken in a few minutes.”

Moon shook her head, “No she needs to see it all if we are to figure out what the Tapu want us to do.”

“I understand Solgaleo and I promise Lunala…” Lillie mumbled.

Moon wondered what exactly her friend had just promised. She watched as Lillie’s eyes started to glow brighter then the light faded, and Lillie let out a gasp.

“Lillie?” Hau asked noticing the change in the Seer’s appearance.

Lillie turned and looked at them both with wide eyes, “We have to protect Nebby.”

“Nebby?” Moon and Hau asked in unison. 

Lillie pointed to the Pokémon, “This is Nebby… I promised Solgaleo and Lunala I would protect it. There are others who might try to hurt Nebby.”

“Team Skull?” Moon asked.

Lillie shook her head, “I don’t think so… but I don’t know for certain… We need the professor’s help though… I think we may have discovered a new type of Pokémon.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to tell others about the mission?” Hau asked.

“We aren’t… but its not like we would be telling him… Just that we found a new Pokémon.” Lillie replied.

Moon nodded, “Plus how could we keep it a secret if we are supposed to protect it? We will just have to omit the important details.”

Lillie gave her a small smile, “We should start heading back now… The professor will probably be waking up soon and will notice I’m not there.”

Moon watched as Lillie grabbed Nebby, cradled the small sleeping Pokémon in her arms, and start to walk down the path to the base of the hollow. Moon and Hau silently followed.

“What exactly did you see?” Hau asked as they walked down the path.

Moon listened to Lillie explain how she felt like her mind had been teleported to an ancient alter that had been carved out of the mountain. Solgaleo and Lunala appeared before her and showed her visions about Nebby. There were people trying to hurt Nebby and people trying to help it. She could not recall any of the faces except the last image was the professor meeting Nebby. 

“I’m sorry… The vision was very vague itself but if I understood one thing is we have to protect it. That is what I plan on doing anyways…” Lillie told them as they reached the bottom of the hollow.

“Is that what you promised?” Moon asked.

Lillie nodded, “I feel like… I am seeing clearer now… At least my path anyway…”

“What do you mean?” Hau asked.

“It is hard to explain… but I guess everything just feels like it has fallen in to place. Tapu Koko told me to follow my visions and to keep researching. Once we show Nebby to the Professor I think the research will shift to figuring out what exactly Nebby is, putting my research on the path of the mission.”

“That make sense.” Moon said with a nod, “Do you think you will become a trainer now that Nebby is under your protection?”

Lillie stopped in her tracks and looked up at Moon, “I… I hadn’t thought of that…”

“Why should she become a trainer?” Hau asked.

“We won’t be around all the time Hau… Especially once we start the trials on Akala. If she is going to research Nebby she will have to protect Nebby too.”

Moon looked at Lillie who looked terrified. Hau put his arm around Lillie, “It is ok Lils. You don’t have to make a decision on it right now but… I think Moon might be right.”

“I will think about it…” Lillie replied with a gulp.

~~

The trio walked silently through the hollow when they reached the frozen grunts they heard the barking of a Rockruff. Moon looked at the puppy Pokémon who seemed happy that it got her attention. The Rockruff walked up to Adam’s frozen body and hiked its leg and started to pee. Hau and Moon both rolled with laughter and Lillie covered her mouth giggling.

“Is that the Rockruff that helped you through the tunnels?” Lillie asked.

“I think so!” Moon replied between laughs, “I wish Rotom was here to film that… It was so… Perfect!”

The Rockruff barked happily at them and walked up to Moon. She squatted down and held her hand out to the Pokémon who started to lick her hand.

“So you don’t like those jerks either?” Moon asked Rockruff who barked back at her.

“I think you and I would be great partners, Rockruff... You’ll even get a chance to battle them if you join my team!”

Rockruff wagged its tail and barked at her again. 

“Alright then!” Moon pulled an empty pokeball from her bag and held it up to Rockruff. Rockruff barked happily and pawed the button on the ball. When Rockruff’s ball signaled that it was caught Moon looked up at both Lillie and Hau who looked amazed.

“What?” Moon asked.

“How do you do it?” Hau asked.

“Do what?” Moon asked confused. 

“Not many trainers can just ask a wild Pokémon to join their team…” Lillie replied.

“Uhh… I don’t know… I just felt like Rockruff had a good judge of character. Plus, how could I not ask after it just pissed on Adam?” Moon pointed to the twin over her shoulder. Hau burst out laughing and Lillie looked amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter three times and I am still not 100% happy with it. Please excuse any mistakes as they are my own. Also, I do want to clarify that normally the Chosen would have to be at a shrine to communicate with the Guardian Deities but Tapu Lele can communicate to Lillie because they both have some Psychic abilities.  
> NEBBY! Our favorite little mischief maker as made its first appearance! This is the last Chapter on Melemele, next up we will explore what Gladion has been up to!  
> I may switch the chapters to bi weekly because I am running out of Chapters to post. I am getting behind because didn't get a chance to write last weekend because of the World Championships (Which was an amazing experience btw) and I forgot this weekend was Labor day so I'll be busy with family stuff.  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Have a great Labor day! <#


	10. Gladion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap it has been two months O.O I'm sorry guys real life just got real busy but I'm back! I hope you enjoy!

When Gladion saw the Roadside Motel come in to view, he couldn’t help but feel like he was coming home. It wasn’t home, but it had been his sanctuary for a few years now. At first just to hide away from his family and the Aether Foundation, but after the shit Team Skull had just put him through, he planned to hide away for another week… or two. The past month had been nothing short of irritating for Gladion. 

It all started with Plumeria inviting him to a party Guzma was throwing to celebrate the anniversary of taking over Po’ Town. The “party” turned out to be a week-long festival, that he was not allowed to leave because Guzma wanted “the family” to celebrate together. So, for the good portion of the week he watched the idiot grunts get wasted and challenge each other to anything from a rap battle to a Pokémon battle. At night they would all ban together to destroy cars with sledge hammers and vandalize the town. One night the grunts started making multiple bonfires through out the town, one fire got out of control and caught one of the buildings on fire. He and Plumeria had to step in and help put out the fire before it caught the Shady House ablaze. Guzma didn’t seem to care. He told them that this week is about boosting morale, but Gladion had seen him during the fire… Standing on the balcony of the Shady house smiling down at the scene below. Gladion got the feeling that Guzma actually enjoys the chaos that his grunts cause.

The day after the bonfires Guzma offered him a mission to scout out Melemele Meadows extensive cave systems for any shards of Buginium Z. Guzma seemed to think that the Cutiefly that inhabited the meadow were attracted to the shards. Gladion had his doubts but he desperately wanted to get the hell out of Po’ Town and this could be his only chance to leave Po’ Town before the festivities ended, so he accepted and left Po’ Town immediately.

The mission had turned out to be worse than just staying in Po’ Town. The meadow itself was fine but when he found Kala’ e Bay things started to go wrong. He was strolling the white sands of the beach when a Wild Gyarados attacked him. Thinking that he was alone he called out Silvally to battle. 

That was his first mistake… Turns out he wasn’t alone, after the Gyarados had fled he heard cheers come from the cliffs above him. A girl was waving at him from a lookout point above him and yelling something he didn’t understand. Fear had washed over him when he realized she had seen the battle… Had seen Silvally... He had been so careful over the past few years to keep Silvally out of sight, not even Guzma knew about the secret Pokémon, and now his secret had been seen. He had quickly fled the beach and decided to lay low in the caves for a few days, in case the girl came looking for him. 

That was his second mistake. The caves flooded when high tide came in, forcing him further into the cave. The next morning, he couldn’t remember how to get back to the main tunnel. He wandered the cave for almost a week before he found the Buginium Z shards imbedded in the cave walls. That was probably the only good thing that happened from being lost in the caves.

Then there was the night he had escaped… He had been training with Silvally and Lycanroc, when Silvally suddenly went berserk and ran away from them. Gladion and Lycanroc chased the synthetic Pokémon through the caves until they caught up to Silvally in the meadow. He had to physically hold Silvally back from leaving the meadow, he pleaded with his Pokémon not to leave the meadow and after a few minutes Silvally had calmed down enough for Gladion to return Silvally to its ball. 

Gladion knew what Silvally’s behavior meant… An Ultra Beast had arrived in Alola. He quickly left the caves and wondered to the closest Pokémon Center to see if there was any news about one of those monsters attacking. He stayed until that morning and when no reports came in of towns being destroyed, he decided it was time to leave Melemele. He knew he would have to head to Po’ town eventually, he had found Guzma’s Buginium Z after all, but for now he was going to take a well needed break from Team Skull. 

 

When Gladion reached his motel room, he fumbled with the room key in the door knob for a moment before he entered the room. He closed the door quickly and sat his travel pack down. Planning to go straight to bed he kept the light off and started to remove his shoes. Then he heard the squeak of the bed, he slowly looked up at the sound and even in the dark he could make out the fierce yellow eyes of Plumeria. 

He felt a sudden rage course through his veins. What the hell was she doing here? This was HIS motel room, HIS sanctuary! He angrily flipped on the light and saw that she laid across his bed completely naked. His rage filled thoughts quickly changed to lustful thoughts as his eyes trailed over her bare body. Plumeria had one of the most beautiful bodies Gladion had ever seen. She had long smooth legs, a round ass, and perfect tits with pierced nipples. After his eyes traced her nude form, he looked back at her lust filled eyes and gulped.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” She purred and stood from the bed.

The sound of her voice broke him from his lustful thoughts and he couldn’t help but scowled at her, “Why are you here?” 

Judging by her state of undress he knew why she was here. When they first started fucking, they had agreed that it wasn’t anything serious. Friends with benefits, fucking away the frustrations that came with working for Team Skull. Then Guzma’s extremely frustrating party happened. Gladion didn’t want to be around any of the grunts and he could only really deal with Guzma in small doses, so he hung out with Plumeria the whole week. They fucked more times that week than they ever had over their years of working with Team Skull. The grunts as dumb as they are had caught on to their intimate activities and teased them about being an item. Neither of them had corrected the grunts, it was none of their business. He was sure Plumeria had felt the same but now he was having second guesses. Why would she be here, in his sanctuary, if she wanted to keep what they had casual. He really didn’t want to have to tell her that he didn’t have time for anything romantic. Especially now an Ultra Beast is in Alola.

Plumeria smiled seductively at him, “We didn’t get to fuck before you left…” 

That was true… When Guzma had given him his golden ticket out of Po’ Town he had left immediately. He didn’t even seek her out as he left. He didn’t think he needed to. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up on your own, but I am not a patient woman. I figured you would come to this shitty motel room before coming back to Po’ Town.”

Gladion’s eyes narrowed, “How do you even know about this place?”

Plumeria sighed with frustration, “Really? You want to talk about this now?”

“Yes.” He spat. 

“I trailed you for a week before Guzma recruited you. I watched you come to this place night after night before you joined up with us.”

Gladion recoiled, “You… You followed me?”

Plumeria rolled her eyes, “Of course. I am the Admin. Had to make sure you were Team Skull material.”

“Team Skull material? What the fuck Plumeria?” His anger grew by the second.

“How do you think you got the Enforcer gig? Guzma wanted me to get a read out on you to see where you would fit in at Team Skull. I recommended Guzma offer you the enforcer gig because of what I saw from you that week. You’re a fighter like the rest of the family but you actually use your brain unlike the usual boneheads that join up with us. And look where we are now since you joined? We have a whole fucking town.”

Gladion’s anger had subsided with her words and he sighed tiredly, “Plumeria… I need a few days to myself. I’ve just had a shit time on Melemele.”

“What happened?” She asked suspiciously.

“I was fucking lost in Seaward Cave for two weeks looking for those damn Z Crystals Guzma is obsessed with.” He yelled before adding calmly, “I just need a few days away from Team Skull. You included. I’ll be back up to Po’ Town in a week to deliver the crystals and we can talk then. Right now, all I want to do is sleep.”

“Hrmph… I don’t think so.” Plumeria said with her arms crossed.

“Excuse me?” Gladion said narrowing his eyes at her.

“You heard me. I am not leaving! Rather I am not leaving without you in tow.”

“Plumeria…” he was about to explain their friends with benefits agreement again when Plumeria angrily picked up her clothes off the floor and began to dress. 

“You know I was going to let you fuck me senseless, but you’ve killed the mood. Let’s get to business, shall we? The boss has requested your presence in Po’ Town, sent me to come get you and I do not plan to return emptyhanded.”

Gladion sighed, “Fine we will go in the morning.”

Plumeria shook her head, “Unfortunately, we are going to have to leave tonight. Guzma wanted you back as soon as possible and then there is the fact we can only travel at night.” 

“Can only travel at night?” he asked confused.

“Yeah… Shit hit the fan shortly after you left… Part of the reason why the Boss needs you.”

“Are you going to tell me what is going on?”

“That is for Guzma to say, I’m just here to fetch you. Are you ready to go?”

“I don’t have a choice in this do I?”

“Nope.” Plumeria replied and grabbed her ride pager out of her pocket, tossed it in the air, and caught it, “You ready?”

“Fine… Let’s get this over with.” 

 

***

The flight to Po’ Town was short on the back of Plumeria’s ride Charizard. The Pokémon dropped them off out in front of the Shady house before it flew away. Gladion looked around Po’ Town and noticed that the place was deserted. Every time he had been to Po’ Town in the past the place was always crawling with grunts. Even at night there was always something happening but now the place was a ghost town. Gladion crossed his arms and covered his bangs with his hand and gave Plumeria a questioning look.

“Everyone is out working right now.” Plumeria answered knowingly. “Like I said we can’t leave Po’ Town in the day right now. C’mon Guzma is waiting on us.” 

Gladion followed behind Plumeria as she led him through the mansion. He knew where she was taking him though, if things were as bad as what Plumeria was saying Guzma would be in his “throne room.” It is where all Team Skull business and missions are discussed. The room was essentially Guzma’s bedroom, but they called it the throne room because Guzma had built a small platform, put a big purple recliner on it, and referred to it as his throne. 

When they reached the throne room Plumeria stopped and knocked on the door, “Come in,” he heard Guzma yell from inside. Plumeria opened the door revealing Guzma sitting on the purple recliner with his laptop in front of him, typing furiously on the keyboard. He did not look up at them as they both entered the room and sat down on the couch. Gladion looked at Plumeria silently asking her what he was doing but she just shrugged and picked up a magazine next to her. Gladion rolled his eyes and looked back at Guzma who was still typing furiously on the keyboard. 

After a few minutes Guzma sighed heavily and looked up, “Gladion?!” he barked in surprise, “Where in the HELL have you been?” 

Gladion reached in to his satchel and pulled out the pouch that held the Z-Crystals he had found in Seaward cave, “Out finding more Buginium Z to add to your collection… Like you asked.”

He tossed the pouch to Guzma who caught it and gaped at him, “You’ve been on Melemele this WHOLE time?” 

Gladion crossed his arms, “The crystals were deep in the tunnels of Seaward cave… I was lost in the tunnels for most of the time.”

Guzma regained his composure and sat the laptop on the end table next to him, “Why don’t you have a phone?”

“Do I need one?” Gladion asked.

Guzma stood up, dumped the crystals Gladion had collected in the chest next to him, and walked over to the bookcase behind the throne, “Listen, I know most of us here are running from something...”

“I am not running from anything.” Gladion interrupted. 

Guzma turned to him, “Cut the shit Gladion! I’m not stupid. You don’t own a single item that you have to register to your person. No phone, no ride pager, and you’ve never attempted the Island Challenge. I am sure you have your reasons, that ain’t my business… but you are our Enforcer and THAT is my business. I need to be able to get ahold of you when you are needed. I want you to have this.” Guzma tossed a phone to him. “Think of it like a company phone. It rings, you answer it!”

Gladion looked at the small device in his hands, “Alright… What has brought all this about?”

“Straight to the point, that’s what I like about you. A lot has changed since you’ve been gone. I am sure Plum has told you we have to work at night right now?”

“She mentioned it, but she didn’t tell me why.”

“I think it is better if we show you. Plum will you get the Tv interview clip ready?” Plumeria sat her magazine down and walked over to the television and turned it on. “Gladion, are you familiar with the social media app Pokégram?”

“The app filled with narcissistic trainers and wannabe models? Yes unfortunately.”

Guzma barked out a laugh, “I forgot how much I like you. Well a few weeks ago some of our grunts on Melemele ran in to a trainer by the name of Moon.”

“Moon? What kind of name is that?”

Guzma laughed again, “That is what Plum said! Anyways she has been posting her battle videos to Pokégram in an attempt to discredit Team skull.”

“Clip is ready boss.” Plumeria chimed in.

“Go on then, play it!” Guzma commanded.

The clip started off with Lalani from Melemele News chasing after a slightly drunk trainer. The girl had chin length, jet black hair, and grey eyes. He could only assume she was from another region, probably Kanto or perhaps Johto but if he had to bet he would say Kanto. 

The girl, Moon, spoke about her victory with her Grand Trial before the reporter asked her about the videos that she posted to Pokégram. The girl took a sip of her beer to hide a smile, like she knew the question would arise. Gladion wondered briefly why Guzma had shown him this clip first and not the Videos that seem to be the issue. What even were the videos about?  
At first the questioning was pretty vague, the only info they gave away was the video had been recorded accidently and had reached a global viral status in a two-week period. Then Lalani asked her why she posted the video and her reply answered the burning questions he had. One, she was indeed from Kanto and Two, because of her history as a child when Team Rocket fell, she had little tolerance for Pokémon thieves.

It made sense now, Gladion was aware of Team Skulls recent attempts at stealing trainer’s Pokémon. Guzma had approved of the practice saying that if his grunts could take a trainer’s Pokémon, the trainer wasn’t strong enough to have that Pokémon in the first place. Gladion didn’t agree with Guzma on that but as long as he never had to do it himself, he wouldn’t make a huge deal about it. Plus, he didn’t think it wise to object to Guzma’s decisions. 

As the interview continued Lalani asked her if she was worried about the heavier Team Skull presence on Akala. Moon gave a cocky answer about how she looked forward to the day when Team Skull gave her a challenge.   
Gladion couldn’t help but smirk as the pieces of the puzzle began to fall together. This is why Guzma needed him… The girl was apparently too strong for the grunts to handle and now Guzma was calling on him to clean up their mess. 

Lalani asked Moon if she had any advice for other trainers on how to deal with them and the girl’s cheerful drunk demeanor changed in an instant and she spoke with a serious tone. “The only way to get rid of them is to beat them. Do what I do! Challenge them when you see them and don’t give them a chance to gain the upper hand.” Then her cheerful composure returned, “Plus, I’d love to see other trainer videos under the #teamsucks tag.”

Guzma stopped the interview there, “THAT is the reason we can’t travel in the day. She has inspired it seems all of Alola to challenge us when they see us. We can’t get any missions done because every time we leave the grunts are chased down and challenged by anyone around.”

“Ok so what did the grunts do to earn her ire?” He gathered it was probably because they tried to steal her Pokémon, but he really wanted to hear Guzma say it. 

Guzma straightened up, “Check your phone, I’ve already installed the Pokégram app with a dummy account, so you can see the videos there. Just search the Team Sucks hashtag and you’ll find it.”

Gladion pulled out his phone, opened the app and searched for the Team Sucks hashtag as Guzma had instructed. There seemed to be hundreds of videos under the tag, but he easily found Moon’s video at the top of the search results.   
He played the video and quickly his suspicions about them trying to steal her Pokémon were confirmed. Gladion watched intently studying her command over Vulpix and its moves as her Rotom floated around recording the battle. Then the Rotom floated over to the grunts side and Gladion’s breath caught in his throat. His sister Lillie was huddled fearfully behind Moon in the arms of a boy.   
He hadn’t seen or spoke to her in a few years, well ever since he left home. He hadn’t even known that she was here on Alola and now it seems she is hanging out with an enemy of Team Skull. Gladion felt dread pull in his stomach, this Moon was going to get his sister caught up in something she shouldn’t be involved in… and just who was that boy that had his arms around his sister like that?

Gladion clenched his jaw as the video ended with the Grunts running away. He looked up at Guzma who looked happy by his reaction to the video, he glanced at Plumeria who gave him the smallest of smiles. Good he thought, better they think he is angered by the girl rather than the surprise appearance of his little sister.

“Guess you need me to clean up this mess?” Gladion asked looking back to Guzma.

“Precisely, the bitch wants a challenge, what better challenge than our very own Enforcer. My sources tell me that she records every battle she has with the grunts and her Rotom automatically uploads them to her Pokégram. The theory is if you beat her the video will automatically post and send a message that we are not to be messed with. I’ll deal with her again once she reaches Ula’ula but for now we need you to plant the seed of doubt.”

“Alright when should I leave?”

Guzma looked up at the window, “The sun will be up here soon… better rest up here for today, Ill have Plumeria take you back to Akala when the sun sets again.”

“Fine… Anything else? I am pretty tired after the past few weeks in that cave.”

Guzma waved him off, “That is all… Just come see me again before you leave tonight. I have another surprise for you.”

Gladion stood from the couch, “Alright, see you later. Plumeria are you coming?”

Plumeria smiled seductively at him and stood as well, “Later boss.”

Guzma smirked at them, “Aight, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

***

Gladion awoke in Plumeria’s bed hours later, she was snoring peacefully next to him. They had fucked after the meeting with Guzma, he knew that she wanted it and he needed to blow off some steam after he discovered his sister was somehow involved with Moon. He had been hoping that after spending himself and sleeping his anxiety about his sister would have subsided, but it hadn’t. 

Quietly he pulled out the phone Guzma had gave him and watched the video again. He watched it until the brief moment his sister appeared, then he would rewind those few seconds, so he could see Lillie’s scared green eyes as the boy next to her held her. Then it dawned on him that there could be a possibility that Lillie didn’t know Moon at all. Perhaps she was just a scared bystander to the whole altercation.

Gladion put on Moon’s second video, the grunts appeared to be terrorizing the surfers on big wave beach, when Moon had approached them. This time she called out Grimer instead of the Vulpix he had seen in the first video. Gladion couldn’t help but slap his forehead when they tried to use confusion on the Grimer. No wonder she made Team Skull look so bad, these idiots didn’t even understand simple type advantages. Moon quickly took down the grunt’s Drowzee and had the grunts running away again. 

There was no sign of Lillie in that video, so he put on the third video. The grunts were trying to disrupt her trial and had challenged her to another battle. This time she called out Popplio to battle the Drowzee. He wondered why she hadn’t called out her Grimer again for the type advantage, but he quickly realized that she didn’t even need the type advantage over them. She was all around a better trainer than the grunts and was able to outmaneuver their every move. Then the Totem Pokémon appeared, a giant Alolan Raticate towered over her and the grunts fled at its appearance. Moon battled with more ferocity than he had seen in any of the past videos with the grunts. That ferocity only grew as her Popplio began to evolve in to Brionne. As the Brionne dealt the final blow to the Totem Pokémon, he realized he was actually looking forward to their battle. He knows she will be a challenge for him, but he still thinks he could beat her. She is still a rookie trainer after all. 

When the video ended, he realized Lillie wasn’t in that one either but there still wasn’t enough evidence to rule out that they knew each other. Gladion went back to the search bar on Pokégram and typed in ‘Trainer Moon.’ Her profile popped up first in the search results. He clicked on her profile and began to scroll through the photos of her and her Pokémon.   
He paused his scrolling when he reached the photo right after the first video. The photo was of Lillie, Moon and the boy that was holding Lillie in the video. It confirmed his initial thought that Lillie had somehow gotten involved with Moon. Curious to figure out who the boy was Gladion checked the tags and found out the boy’s name was Hau. 

Gladion stared at the photo for a while. His sister looked genuinely happy, a stark comparison to her terrified look in the video. Gladion scrolled down to see there were quite a few pictures of the three of them at the beach.   
“What are you doing?” Plumeria asked sleepily.

Gladion jumped a little and looked over at the girl next to him, “Nothing… just digitally stalking Moon. I wanted to watch the rest of her videos to get an idea of her battle style and what Pokémon she has.”

“Nervous?” Plumeria teased.

“Never! She is still a rookie trainer, I just want to be prepared is all.”

“Right…” Plumeria replied as she sat up, “It’ll be dark soon, you better go ahead and meet up with Guzma before you leave.”

“You mean before we leave.”

“No, I mean before you leave. I know Guzma said I’d be flying you back but it seems the plan has changed… At least for me it has.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Gladion asked, “Am I to swim back to Akala?”

“Don’t be a numbskull surely you can put two and two together?” She paused for a moment, but he didn’t reply, “No? Guzma wanted you to visit him before you left saying he had another surprise for you. Recently we have gotten ahold of a few ride pagers, Guzma has been handing them out to the people he thought worthy of them. That’s how you’re getting back to Akala.”

“Did you just spoil my surprise?” Gladion asked playfully.

Plumeria shrugged, “That is just my guess. I could be wrong and then you’ll have to swim back to Akala.”

“Why didn’t he give it to me last night then?”

Plumeria smiled smugly at him, “Probably because last time he gave you a mission you left me with out even a goodbye. I was pretty pissed off when Guzma had told me that you had left.”

“Plumeria… we are not together you know? I’m not required to check in with you whenever I do something.”

She scoffed at him, “I know that you numbskull! But you left the day after the bonfires and I alone had to deal with the aftermath. I had been looking forward to blowing off some steam that night and when I found out you were gone, I let out that frustration in other ways. Did you happen to notice the hole in the wall in the Throne Room? I punched it when Guzma said you had left already.”

Gladion laughed, “I see… Honestly, I probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes. Sorry for leaving you to deal with all that.”

Plumeria smiled sweetly at him, “Well at least this time I get a goodbye fuck.”

“A goodbye fuck? Is that even a thing?”

“It is now.” Plumeria crawled on top of him to straddle his waist, “What do you say? One for the road?” she said seductively as she began to grind against his cock. He felt his cock twitch under the friction and she smiled down at him, “I’ll take your reaction as a yes.” She said as she leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry for the lack of updates.  
> Gladion still hasn't realized Moon was the girl at Kala'e Bay but he will really soon.   
> Plumeria and Gladion don't exactly have the healthiest of relationships if you can tell. Plum says she doesn't have feelings but we shall see about that! This is about as close as we will get to Gladion/Plumeria smut. Still not sure if I will actually write smut or not but if I do it will be with Gladion/Moon.   
> Next Chapter: Moon, Lillie, and Hau arrive in Heahea City.  
> <#


End file.
